Des vacances pas si ennyante (Yaoi)
by Tobie-Manga-Fiction
Summary: C'est les grands vacances pour tout le monde.Kagami n'avais qu'une envie retourner au lycée pour pouvoir jouer au basket avec ses amis, il pensait passer des vacances is en ce rendant au terrain de basket non loin de chez lui il va rencontrer un vieux rival. Pour une certaine raison il va l'inviter chez lui. Comment va ce passer cette cohabitation? Que va-t-il se passé?
1. Chapitre 1 : Cohabitation

Voici ma nouvelle fiction j'espère que vous l'apprécierez.

Bonne lecture !

Kagami n'en pouvais plus, il s'ennuyait trop, c'était les grandes vacances. Ce qui veut dire pas de match, pas d'entraînement avec ses amis et donc pas de basket, cela ne fessait qu'une semaine qu'ils étaient en vacances, mais il en avait déjà marre. C'est la première fois qu'il avait envie de retourner au bahut, il n'en revenait pas d'avoir autant changé en seulement 1 année avec l'équipe de Seirin. Kagami marchait dans la rue en espérant arriver à destination rapidement, après une dure journée de ménage et de rangement il espérait pouvoir se détendre au terrain de basket non loin de chez lui. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, car son père venait de rentrer pour passer ses vacances avec lui, il aurait du être heureux de revoir son père. Mais non, à chaque fois que son paternel était la il revenait toujours sur le même sujet : une petite amie et ça Kagami le supportait pas, son père l'harcelait pour savoir s'il avait quelqu'un en vue et s'il comptait en trouvé une bientôt. Sa ne dérangeait pas Kagami de parler d'amour avec lui ce qui le dérangeait c'était de devoir lui mentir sur son orientation sexuelle, car oui Kagami était gay. Il l'avait compris il y a quelque temps, en ce rendant compte qu'il avait plus tendance à regarder le corps d'un mec plutôt que celui d'une fille et pour être sur d'être gay il avait tenté l'expérience en sortant avec un mec qu'il trouvait attirant. Il est sorti avec lui 1 mois avant de le quitter. Non pas parce qu'il n'était pas gay en fin de compte, mais parce que son "ex" en avait qu'après son corps, alors il l'avait quitté et après cette petite "expérience" il était sur d'être gay. Depuis ce moment il préférait éviter le sujet avec son père par peur qu'il ne le découvre, il était à présent perdu dans ses pensées en ce demandant s'il trouverait un jour l'amour de sa vie. Il sorti de ses pensées en apercevant le terrain de basket au loin, un sourire étira son visage il allait enfin pouvoir ce défoulé et ne plus pensée à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec son père.

Il posa son sac sur le banc à l'entrée du terrain, il enleva sa veste et la posa avec le reste, il prit le ballon et commença a dribbler. Il allait commencer à courir vers le panier quand il remarqua une présence non loin de lui, il se tourna vers cette présence, il du plisser les yeux pour mieux voir vu qu'il fessait nuit. Il reconnu Aomine Daiki son éternel rival, du Lycée de Touhou, il souria et s'avança vers lui en disant :

\- Yo Ahomine, que fais tu là? Demanda Kagami en souriant.

Il s'avança et arriva près de lui, il allait parler, mais s'arrêta en voyant sa tête, il écarquilla les yeux et lui demanda :

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé? Tu t'est battu? Demanda-t-il à nouveau, surpris de son inquiétude envers lui.

\- Oh Bakagami, ça ne te regarde pas, idiot ! S'exclama Aomine en détournant le visage.

Kagami ne dit rien et le regarda plus attentivement, Aomine avait un œil au beurre noir, une égratignure énorme sur la joue et il avait la joue enflé. Aomine était assit le long du grillage et avait un gros sac à côté de lui.

\- Aller dit-moi ce qui t'est arrivé? Fais pas ton arrogant vu ta tête tu peux pas te le permettre. Gloussa-t-il pour le faire rager.

\- Rho ça va hein... Râla-t-il.

\- Tu t'est battu c'est ça? Demanda Kagami une deuxième fois.

\- Pff... j'aurai préféré...Répondit-il seulement.

\- Comment ça? Demanda Kagami incrédule.

\- Rha je ne me suis pas battu on m'a battu. Expliqua Aomine qui avait l'air fatigué et en colère.

\- on t'a battu? Qui? Pourquoi? Demanda Kagami choqué.

\- Ola c'est quoi toutes ces questions,... c'est... c'est... Dit-il s'en arriver à fini sa phrase.

Aomine n'était pas comme d'habitude, constata Kagami, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il trouvait Aomine plus beau que d'habitude malgré son oeil au beurre noir, il loucha sur son torse qui était très bien dessiné, avec ses longues jambes fines mais ferme. Il se secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits il se mis à côté de lui et le regarda :

\- Bon tu crache le morceau oui ou non? Insista-t-il.

Aomine sembla réfléchir s'il devait se confier à lui, il le regarda et constata qu'il avait l'air inquiet et contrarié. Alors, il respira un bon coup et ce décida à lui en parler.

\- C'est mon père qui m'a battu...Dit-il simplement.

\- Q-quoi? Sérieux? Pourquoi il a fait ça? Demanda Kagami plus que choqué.

\- Mon père a vu mon bulletin et il a vu que j'avais des notes catastrophiques et beaucoup beaucoup de sèche, il a commencé à me gueuler dessus, j'ai aussi crié et ça a mal tourner il c'est un peu trop énerver. Il m'a frappé à plusieurs repris et ma viré de l'appartement en me jetant mon sac avec toutes mes affaires dedans. Avoua-t-il enfin.

\- Il est complètement fou et ta mère a rien dit? Demanda Kagami choqué des paroles de son rival.

\- Ma mère est partie, ils ont divorçaient il y a quelque temps, mon père a eu la garde, car ma mère est dépendante de l'alcool donc je vis avec mon père depuis 1 mois. Avoua-t-il.

\- Et il t'a fait ça quand? Demanda Kagami toujours aussi choqué.

\- Dans l'après-midi...Répondit-il simplement.

\- Quoi? Et tu est resté la tout ce temps? Demanda le lycéen de Seirin.

\- Oui, je pensais jouer un peu au basket, mais j'avais oublié mon ballon et comme je ne voulais pas retourner chez moi je suis resté ici. Répondit Aomine avec désespoir.

\- Rha je vous jure... Tu compte dormir là? Tu as nulle part ou aller? Chez Momoi part exemple. S'exclama Kagami.

\- Ca va pas, jamais j'irai chez elle, elle va me poser pleins de questions et me gueuler dessus, c'est or de question. Elle est pire qu'une mère poule. Se justifia-t-il.

\- Oh et chez Kuroko? Demanda Kagami simplement.

\- Encore moins, il ne va pas arrêter de me dire que je suis un idiot, je préfère encore dormir ici part terre. Avoua Aomine.

Kagami resta silencieux devant ce mec trop désespérant, ils restèrent quelque minute dans le silence. Kagami ce releva soudainement ce qui surpris Aomine qui le regarda fixement.

\- Je sens que je vais le regretter mais bon tampis... Marmonna-t-il pour ensuite lui dire : Bon tu vas dormir chez moi le temps que tu trouve une solution. Expliqua Kagami sous les yeux choqué de Aomine.

\- Q-quoi? Ça pas non, c'est non. T'est fou Bakagami. Hurla-t-il sans se lever.

\- Dit pas de bêtise, tu ne vas pas rester dehors en pleine nuit, aller fais pas ton idiot et vient chez moi, le temps que tout s'arrange. Ajouta Kagami en rougissant légèrement en ce rendant compte de ses paroles.

Aomine resta silencieux surpris de la proposition de Kagami, il ne savait pas que Kagami pouvais être gentil. Il se senti rougir à cette pensée, il se repris et décida d'accepter, Kagami lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever. Il pris sa main et ce senti tirer par son rival, une douleur apparût ce qui le fit grimacer, Kagami le vit et lui demanda alors :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as? Tu as mal quelque part? Demanda Kagami inquiet.

Aomine ne lui répondit qu'un vague "pff", ce qui irrita légèrement Kagami , mais bizarrement ça le fit sourire, il repris ses esprits et le regarda d'un yeux mauvais et lui dit :

\- Ahomine ! S'exclama Kagami avec un ton irrité par son comportement.

\- Rho ça va hein... mon père m'a donné un coup dans les côtes, j'ai un bleu je crois. Expliqua Aomine énerver par le surnom qu'il lui attribuait.

\- Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu le dis. S'énerva Kagami en le relevant complètement à ses côtés.

Aomine fit la tête et détourna le regard sous le regard énerver de son rival, il marmonna une excuse presque inaudible, mais Kagami l'entendit et rigola légèrement ce qui fit rougir de honte Aomine.

\- Bon ça va t'a fini de te foutre de moi Bakagami, on va chez toi oui ou non. S'exclama-t-il énervé.

\- Oui oui on y va. Dit-il entre deux rires.

Ils se mirèrent à marcher tranquillement dans la rue qui mène à l'appartement de Kagami, ils ne parlaient pas ce contentant de faire la tête de cette situation ridicule. Kagami s'était rendu compte qui louché un peu trop vers le corps de Aomine ce qui énervé Kagami, quant à Aomine il était surpris de la gentillesse de Kagami et il lui en était reconnaissant mais ça il ne lui dirait pas plutôt mourir. Aomine fut sorti de ses pensées par Kagami qui lui annonça qu'il était arrivé. Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement, Aomine siffla d'admiration en voyant ou habité son rival, ils allèrent au salon pour retrouver le père de Kagami qui était assis sur le canapé. En les voyant arriver il interrogea Kagami sur la venu de son invité, Kagami lui expliqua la situation, son père accepta de loger Aomine le temps qu'il trouve une solution. Kagami demanda à Aomine s'il avait mangé, il lui confirma que oui, ce qui le rassura à son grand étonnement, le paternel de Kagami conseilla à son fils de donner quelque chose à Aomine pour son œil au beurre noir et ses petits blessures. Kagami emmena le bleu à la salle de bain pour soigner son égratignure au visage, il donna à Aomine de la glace pour son œil et sa joue enflé. Après s'être occupé de son Yeux, Aomine pensé pouvoir aller se reposer, mais Kagami le stoppa dans sa relève pour le dire :

\- Enlève ton t-shirt Ahomine. Ordonna Kagami en rougissant.

\- Quoi? Et pourquoi faire? Demanda Aomine choqué de l'ordre de Kagami.

\- Pour que je vois si tu as un bleu au côte, ton père t'a donné un coup non? Laisse-moi regarder. Demanda-t-il à nouveau encore plus rouge, heureusement Aomine ne l'avais pas remarqué.

Aomine soupira de cette journée complètement pourrit, il se leva du rebord de la baignoire pour retirer son t-shirt. Kagami rougit en voyant son torse musclé et super sexy, Kagami ce secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Aomine avait effectivement un beau bleu au niveau de son bas ventre, Kagami alla chercher quelque chose dans la boîte à pharmacie, il se retourna vers Aomine pour lui montrer de la pommade et des bandages.

\- Tu compte me mettre ça Bakagami? Demanda-t-il outré.

\- Ba oui, comment veut tu guérir si je ne te met pas de la pommade et te bander le bas ventre. Alors laisse toi faire. Ordonna Kagami à nouveau.

Aomine obéit docilement voyant que Kagami était sérieux, alors il se laissa faire, il regarda Kagami se mettre de la pommade sur les mains. Il leva le bras pour qu'il puisse lui masser le bleu, au contact de ses doigts Aomine frémit et frissonna légèrement. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce contact lui fessait cet effet, Kagami le massait avec douceur ce qu'appréciez Aomine mais il ne l'admettrait probablement jamais. Quant à Kagami il constata que la peau de son rival était douce et chaud ce qui l'étonna, il le massait avec douceur pour ne pas lui faire mal, il rougissait de plus en plus en constatant qu'il massait le bas de son ventre donc près de son... Kagami se stoppa soudainement dans ses mouvements qui firent grogner Aomine qui s'était détendu de ce petit massage. Aomine l'interrogea du regard pour savoir pourquoi il s'était soudainement arrêté, Kagami lui dit qu'il lui avait assez mis de pommade et qu'il pouvait lui mettre le bandage.

Après 5 minutes de soin ils sortirent de la salle de bain pour aller dans le salon, Kagami s'arrêta dans le couloir en ce rendant compte d'une chose, Aomine ce cogna dans le dos de Kagami :

\- Baka, pourquoi tu t'arrête comme ça, prévient quand tu te stoppe, merde. Se plaint-il en ce touchant le nez de peur qu'il soit cassé.

\- Eu enfaîte, je vient de me rendre compte que tu vas devoir dormir dans ma chambre. Dit-il pour toute explication.

\- A bon? T'a pas de chambre d'amis? Demanda Aomine.

\- Si mais c'est mon père qui dort dedans et tu peux pas dormir sur le canapé il ne se déplie pas et en plus avec ton bleu tu risque de te faire mal dedans, donc il faut tu dorme dans ma chambre. Expliqua-t-il en allant vers sa chambre suivie de Aomine.

\- Oui et alors? Je ne vois pas le problème. Dit-il sens comprendre.

\- Rha... Je n'est pas de futon ni de matelas, ce qui veut dire qu'il ne reste que mon lit, là ou JE dors. Expliqua Kagami encore.

-... Oh je vois, on doit dormir ensemble, spécialement ça ne me dérange pas. On a souvent dormi ensemble moi et les autres de la génération des miracles, Murasakibara est un bon coussin par contre Testu ronfle trop. Avoua Aomine sens gêne et en rigolant légèrement.

Kagami fut étonné de son aveux, il rougit en les imaginant tous ensemble en train de dormir, il se reprit et entendit Aomine lui demandait si ça le dérange de dormir avec lui.

\- Eu... n-non pas du tout, Kuroko ronfle sérieux? Demanda Kagami en s'asseyant sur son lit.

\- Oui, pas d'un peu, un vrai ours j'te jure, on ne dirait pas pourtant en le voyant. Dit-il en rigolant.

\- C'est sur ! Répondit Kagami en rigolant à son tour.

Ils rigolèrent ensemble encore quelques minutes, ensuite ils parlèrent des autres membres de la génération des miracles et de leurs petits secrets qui fessaient énormément rire Kagami. Ils s'étaient entre temps mis dans le lit de Kagami, Aomine avait mis un short qui lui servait que de pyjama et il dormait torse nu au grand malheur de Kagami qui ne pouvait pas s'empêchait de mater son torse. Le lit de Kagami était grand donc ils auraient largement de la place pour eux deux, ce qui soulagea Kagami, Aomine quant à lui n'en avait rien à faire, ça ne le dérange pas de dormir avec lui, " Normal il n'est pas Gay" se dit Kagami pour lui-même.

\- Sérieux ? Midorima est un fanatique des grenouilles? Non tu déconne? Demanda Kagami à moitié plié en deux dans le lit.

\- J'te promet, une fois on se baladait dans le centre commercial et il a vu un vêtement pour bébé avec une grenouille dessus dans une vitrine, il est allé l'acheter, dès qu'il voit quelque chose avec une grenouille il devient fou, c'est à mourir de rire. S'exclama Aomine en rigolant aussi.

\- Non d'un chien, je vais bien me foutre de sa gueule la prochaine fois que je le verrai, t'en a d'autre comme ça? Demanda Kagami avec espoir .

\- Ouai bien sûr, mais la j'avoue que je suis crevé, ça ne te dérange pas si on dort? Demanda Aomine en baillant fortement.

\- A non pas du tout je suis fatigué moi aussi, il est quel heure d'ailleurs? Oh la vache il est 1h du mat', on a parlé si longtemps? Demanda-t-il à Aomine qui se couchait déjà en haussant des épaules.

\- Fin vu qu'on a parlé longtemps c'est normal, ça m'arrive souvent quand Tetsu m'appelle le soir pour avoir un conseil... Bonne nuit Bakagami. Dit-il en fourrant sa tête sous sa couette.

\- Bonne nuit Ahomine. Répondit Kagami.

Ils s'endormirent vite en vue de leur fatigue, Kagami constata dans la nuit que Aomine ne ronflait pas il respire juste un peu fort. Et Aomine put voir que Kagami bougé beaucoup, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas, Kise était pire selon lui. Kagami fut réveillé par une douce chaleur sur son torse, il ouvrit doucement les yeux et regarda au niveau de son torse, pour y voir la tête de Aomine posé sur son torse avec ses mains autour de sa taille. Il rougit fortement de le savoir si près de lui, il essaya de ce dégageait doucement mais Aomine le serra fort pour ne pas le laisser ce dégageait et Aomine marmonna dans son sommeil :

\- Doux coussin, doux coussin. Marmonna-t-il en ce collant encore plus à son corps.

Kagami ce senti réagir dans son entrejambe, il ferma les yeux et essaya de faire redescendre la forte chaleur qui commençait à monter en lui. Il réussit à se calmer et après deux minutes à essayer de repousser doucement Aomine il abandonna en voyant que ça ne marchait pas. Il ferma les yeux et décida de se rendormir, inconsciemment il posa sa main dans le dos de Aomine puis il s'endormit. Quelque heure après le réveille de Kagami, Aomine ce réveilla sentant une douce chaleur dans son corps, il ouvrit les yeux pour constata avec effroi qu'il était dans les bras de Kagami, ça lui arrive à chaque fois qu'il dort avec quelqu'un, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se coller la personne qui est près de lui et dans ce cas-ci c'était Kagami. Il allait ce dégageait, mais fut retenu par la main de Kagami dans son dos, il regarda Kagami et il constata qu'il dormait profondément. Il regarda le réveil et vu qu'il était à peine 9h30 il décida de se rendormir, il reposa sa tête sur le torse de Kagami en espérant que celui-ci ne se réveillera pas et puis il s'endormit.

Quant Aomine ce réveilla il était seul dans le lit, ce qui le soulagea un peu, il avait eu peur de se réveiller à nouveau dans les bras de Kagami, il se leva et alla dans le salon où il trouva Kagami assis sur le canapé en train de regarder la chaîne sportive. Kagami remarqua sa présence et lui demanda en rougissant :

\- Yo, Bien dormi? Demanda-t-il.

\- Yo, Oui et toi? Répondit Aomine en rougissant aussi.

Ils parlèrent encore un peu, puis Kagami constata qu'il était déjà 11h30, alors il proposa à Aomine d'aller manger au burger non loin d'ici. Après cette nuit un peu gênante, Aomine commençait à ce sentir bizarre en présence de Kagami.

" Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive non d'un chien" Pensa Aomine en mangeant son 5ème Hamburger.

Voila j'espère que vous avez aimé :). La suite bientôt.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Journée Basket

Voila la suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaira.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Cela fessait maintenant un mois qu'Aomine dormait chez Kagami, au cours de ce mois, ils avaient appris à se connaître et avait découvert qu'ils avaient plus de points communs qu'il ne le pensait. Ils aimaient tous les deux le basket, ils mangeaient tous les deux comme quatre, ils encourageaient tous les deux la même équipe Pro et ils aimaient tous les deux regarder les matches le samedi après midi. Ils s'entendaient très bien au final, ce qui les avaient surpris au début, mais au fur et à mesure, il s'y était fait. Ils passaient leur journée à regarder la télé ou à jouer au poker ou bien encore à jouer au Basket au terrain d'à côté. Aomine avait aussi découvert que Kagami était doué en cuisine ce qui l'avait énormément surpris, c'est arrivé deux jours après son arrivé, en ce levant ce matin-là, il avait trouvé Kagami dans la cuisine en train de préparer le repas du midi avec un tablier de cuisine sur lui et une serviette sur l'épaule, style femme au foyer.

Flack Back :

Aomine l'avait regardait quelque minute incrédule avant de réussir à se rapprocher tout en continuant de le regarder incrédule et il lui demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fou Kagami? Avait-il demandait en oubliant de l'appel par son surnom comme il le fessait d'habitude.

Kagami se retourna pour le regarder, et il rougit en le voyant torse nu les cheveux en vrac et portant un simple short qui lui remonté légèrement aux cuisses. Il se reprit est lui répondit :

\- ça ne se voit pas ? Je prépare à manger, il est déjà 11h30. Répondit-il le plus naturellement du monde.

\- Je vois ça, mais comment ça se fait que tu sache faire à manger ? Demanda Aomine.

\- Bah, je vis seule donc il a bien valu que j'apprenne à cuisiner. Expliqua-t-il.

Aomine alla s'habiller et retourna dans le salon pour aller regarder la télé. Kagami continuait de cuisiner, il avait décidé de préparer des pâtes à la bolognaise avec des hamburgers ce qui avait fort plus à Aomine.

\- Bon, j'ai fini de tout préparer, tu m'aides à mettre la table ? Ahomine! Demanda Kagami en souriant.

Aomine râla de devoir faire cela lui le grand Aomine Daiki le meilleur joueur du Japon (selon lui), mais il le fut tout de même, il lui devait bien ça. Ils mirent la table est s'installèrent, Kagami lui servi sa part et il attendit de voir si ça lui plaisait.

\- WHO c'est super bon Kagami, tu ferais une bonne femme au foyer. Dit-il en rigolant.

Il regarda Kagami en s'attendant a ce qu'il rigole et qu'il dise qui préférerai mourir que devenir sa femme, mais non, il écarquilla les yeux en le voyant rougir et le regardait incrédule. Kagami se reprit et lui dit :

\- Dit pas n'importe quoi, Ahomine. Bon termine de manger au lieu de dire des bêtises. S'exclama Kagami en ce levant pour débarrasser sa place sous l'œil amusé de Aomine qui engloutit ses pâtes suivies de son Hamburger.

Fin du Flack Back.

Pendant ce premier mois de Cohabitation, une petite habitude, c'était installer entre eux, tous les samedis, il allait au terrain de basket le matin jusqu'à 11h, après ils avaient au Burger. L'après-midi, ils regardent les matches de basket qui était diffusé en direct, et enfin, il terminé par un bon repas cuisiné par Kagami.

Ils se levaient tôt pour pouvoir bien profité de la mâtiné au terrain, ce qui ennuyer beaucoup Aomine qui n'aimait pas ce levait tôt. Mais il a dû faire avec, ils déjeuner assez vite le matin pour partir vite, ils arrivaient généralement vers 9h30, ils s'échauffaient et c'était parti pour une matinée de basket. Ils s'arrêtent vers 10h30 pour se préparer pour aller au burger.

Les voilà donc au Burger en train de manger, ils sont commandaient 15 hamburger chacun, toute en mangeant ils parlèrent comme d'habitude des anciens camarades de Aomine.

\- C'est vrai ? Kise a eu les cheveux Rouge ? Demanda Kagami à moitié mort de rire.

\- Ouais, j'te jure, il a eu une période ou il changeait souvent de couleur et de coupe de cheveux, c'était trop drôle. Expliqua Aomine en mangeant son 6e hamburger.

Après avoir mangé tous leurs hamburgers, ils rentrèrent a l'appartement, c'était tellement devenu une habitude que sa ne les surprenait même plus d'être tout le temps ensemble. Arrivé a destination Aomine parti prendre une douche pour enlever toute la sueur qu'il avait sur la peau. Kagami quant à lui prépara un plateau avec des boissons et de la nourriture, pour devant la télé.

Il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé en attendant Aomine qui arriva 2 minutes après, il se retourna pour lui dire de s'asseoir, mais il écarquilla les yeux en le voyant avec pour seul vêtement une serviette autour de sa taille. Il observa son torse qui était un appel au viol et ne parlons même pas de ce qui se trouvait derrière la serviette, Kagami rougit fortement à cette vu des plus bandante, il se mit une gifle mental pour se reprendre " Non mais reprend toi Kagami, pas Aomine ne tombe pas amou... Non mais je raconte n'importe quoi". Il fut sorti de ses pensées part Aomine :

\- Dit ça va ? T'es tout rouge, t'es malade ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Oui, ça va, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Le premier match va bientôt commencer, dépêche-toi. S'exclama Kagami en se retournant vers la tête pour ne plus voir ce corps si parfait.

Aomine se précipita pour se changer en vitesse, il revint au salon en moins de 5 minutes et vint s'asseoir à côté de Kagami qui s'était remis de son rougissement, mais son coeur battait à 100 à l'heure, "Pourquoi je réagit comme ça? Ce n'est pas parce que je suis Gay que je dois mater n'importe qui, est surtout Aomine. Mauvaise idée, mauvaise idée, calme ton cœur et concentre toi sur la télé".

Ils passaient leurs après-midi comme cela, et ça, tous les samedis depuis 1 mois. Ils s'amusaient à pariaient sur qui gagnerai, et celui qui perd le pari devrai faire le menage pendant le reste du week-end. Généralement, les paris ne servent à rien puisque qu'ils sont d'accord sur le potentiel gagnant, ce qui confirmer qu'ils étaient les deux mêmes.

\- Oh regarde moi ce Dunk, même toi, tu ne serais pas capable de le faire Bakagami. S'exclama Aomine en lui donnant un coup de coude sur le bras.

\- Pff, je suis sûr que j'y arriverai, par contre toi, je ne pense pas que tu y arriverais Ahomine. Répondit-il en lui rendant son coup de coude.

Et ça arriver à chaque match, ils se lançaient des piques et se moquer de la réaction de l'autre, ils aimaient particulièrement cette journée où ils pouvaient partager leur passion ensemble. Cette journée les rapprocher plus que les autres, ce qu'avait remarquer Kagami, qui n'arranger pas ses forts battements de cœur à chaque fois qu'il vois Aomine rigoler ou lui sourire.

" Non d'un chien, pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi je réagis comme ça en sa présence ? Faut que je me change les idées". Pensa Kagami, le dernier match se termina sur un match nul, Aomine s'étira pour mieux ce lever et aller poser le plateau à la cuisine.

\- Il est 16h30, tu veux faire quoi Kagami? Demanda Aomine en revenant de la cuisine.

Kagami réfléchis 5 minutes à ce qu'il pouvait faire et en même temps en profiter pour ce changer les idées.

\- Piscine ? Proposa Kagami.

\- Ouais pourquoi pas, mais je n'ai pas de slip de bain. Répondit-il.

\- J'en ai plusieurs t'aura qu'à en prendre un. Affirma le rouge.

Ils partirent donc pour la piscine, il y en avait une à 30 minutes de chez Kagami, ils devaient prendre le train et ensuite un bus pour y arriver. Pendant le chemin, ils parlèrent des matches qu'ils venaient de regarder, comme à chaque fois, ils étaient d'accord ça en devenait flippant selon Kagami. Tout en marchant Kagami ne put s'empêcher de regarder le corps de son colocataire, plus il le regardait et plus il le trouvait attirant " Non Non, pas attirant, pas attirant, Merde" Pensa Kagami en secouant la tête ce qui attira l'attention de Aomine qui lui demanda si tout allait bien. Il lui répondit que oui et lui continuèrent de marcher, il était a présent dans le bus, ou ils avaient cessé de parler, car Aomine était malade en bus.

Ils arrivèrent à la piscine à 17h, tout d'abord ils allèrent dans le moyen bassin pour dire de voir la température, ensuite après 15 minutes ils décidèrent de faire des longueurs, sans faire de course pour le moment Ensuite ils firent une pause ou ils s'installérent sur les tamsates et ils commencèrent à parler.

\- Au fait, tu as déjà vu Kuroko avec une fille ? Il n'est pas vraiment sorti avec Momoi? Demanda Kagami curieux.

\- Non pas du tout, c'est ce que Momoi voudrait, mais Testu ne comprend rien aux filles et encore moins en amour. Pouffa-t-il.

\- Oui ne t'a pas tort, et les autres ? Kise ça, je sait-il me la déjà dit, mais les autres ? Demanda-t-il encore plu curieux.

\- Pour les autres, et bien, Murasakibara lui s'intéresse qu'au bonbon, Astshi je ne sais pas, il ne fessait que nous donner des ordres, et pour Midorima je ne sais pas non plus, mais je pense qu'il est gay. S'exclama-t-il en réfléchissant.

\- Oh, et toi ? Quelqu'un en vu ? Demanda Kagami avec un grand sourire, mais à l'intérieur son cœur paniqué.

\- Non pas en ce moment, mais au collège, je suis déjà sorti avec 2 - 3 filles, mais rien de sérieux. Répondit-il simplement.

\- À d'accord. Dit-il en essayant de calmer son coeur.

Kagami ne dit rien d'autre en essayant de se convaincre qu'il n'était pas soulagé d'avoir entendu ça, puis Aomine le sorti de ses pensées pour lui demandait :

\- Et toi ? En Amérique, tu as eu des copines ? Et en ce moment, tu as quelqu'un en vue ? Demanda Aomine curieux et taquin.

" Oui peut-être toi" pensa Kagami avant de se mettre un gifle mental pour avoir pensé ça. Il répondit :

\- Non, j'ai personne en ce moment, et pour ce qui est d'avoir eu des copines j'en et eu 2 -3 aussi. Et pour l'Amérique... Répondit-il nostagiquement.

\- Oh, je vois, l'Amérique te manque ? Demanda Aomine en ayant remarqué son regard rempli de Nostalgie.

\- Ouais un peu, j'ai envisageai plusieurs fois de retourner là-bas, mais finalement, je suis bien ici avec l'équipe de Seirin. Répondit-il en souriant.

Le cœur de Aomine s'accéléra en le voyant sourire ainsi, mais ce repris vite en lui demandant s'il voulait refaire des longueurs avant de partir, Kagami répondit oui et ils partirent dans l'eau pendant encore 15 minutes avant de partir de la piscine. Ils arrivèrent chez eux à 18h15, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé pour se reposer un peu, ils ne parlaient pas, puis soudain Aomine posa sa tête sur les genoux de Kagami.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Ahomine? Demanda le rouge incrédule et rougissant.

\- Fatigué... Marmonna-t-il à moitié endormi.

Kagami voulut le repoussait, mais Aomine s'était déjà endormi et en plus, il avait l'air si paisible qui ne voulut pas le réveiller. Kagami l'observa un moment, en se demandant comment cette situation allait se terminer, il savait très bien que Aomine ne pourrait pas rester éternellement ici même si ça ne le déranger pas. Le père de Aomine finirait bien par venir ici pour le ramener chez eux, à cette pensée le cœur de Kagami se serrer douloureusement, Aomine remua légèrement ce qui le sorti de sa rêverie. Il se surprit à poser sa main sur la tête de l'endormi pour ensuite lui caresser les cheveux ce qui sembla plaire à Aomine qui sourit. Il continua de lui caressait la tête en pensant à tout ce qui s'était passé en seulement 1 mois, lui qui pensait passer des vacances ennuyantes, finalement, elle n'était pas si nulle. Au début, c'était un peu dur avec Aomine en colocataire, mais en fin de compte tout allé bien à sa grande surpris et puis il y avais, ses sensations quand il était là, ou les battements de son cœur qui s'affoler quand Aomine rentré dans la pièce. Toutes ces choses qu'il ressentait commencer à lui faire peur, il avait peur de tomber amoureux de Aomine, vraiment, ce serait une catastrophe, " Franchement, il ne faut pas que ça arrive, je souffrirai encore plus, vu qu'il n'est pas gay." Pensa Kagami encore une fois. Il fut sorti de ses pensées en sentant Aomine bougeait et a légèrement s'étirait, il se redressa et son ventre ce mi a grogner signal pour dire qu'il avait faim.

\- À oui, c'est vrai, on n'a même pas encore mangé, tu veux quoi ? Demanda Kagami en ce précipitant vers la cuisine.

\- Eu, je ne sais pas, une pizza, t'a ça en stock ? Demanda Aomine affamé.

\- Oui, je crois, attends, oui, j'en ai, c'est parti pour pizza alors. Allume la télé l'entendant que je fais chauffer ça. Annonça-t-il en sortant la pizza du congélateur.

\- Ok, au faîte, ton père n'est pas là, il est où? Demanda le bleu en allumant la télé.

\- Il a laissé un mot pour dire qu'il rentré demain soir pour le dîner, il avait beaucoup de travail alors il est parti dormir à l'hôtel. Expliqua-t-il.

\- Je vois, c'est un peu bête ce qu'il fait, il rentre spécialement des Etats-Unis pour passé du temps avec toi et au final, il travaille toute la journée. S'exclama Aomine en trouvant une chaîne sportive.

\- Oui, tu n'as pas tort, fin bon, je ne lui en veux pas et puis il finit son de bosser dimanche donc on pourra passer 3 semaines ensemble. Expliqua le rouge.

\- Mmh. Fut la seule réponse de Aomine.

Il regardait attentivement la télé, il passait une rediffusion d'un match de leur équipe préféré à tous les deux. On entendit un petit "bip" qui signifier que la pizza était cuite et prête à être dévorée par ses deux gourmands. Kagami pris la pizza et l'emmena au salon, puis alla chercher des verres pour la boisson ainsi qu'un couteau pour coupé la pizza.

"Encore une soirée tranquille" pensa Kagami en mangeant sa premier part de pizza. Il se sentait très bien avec son rival, il était vraiment heureux de passer ses vacances avec lui. "Mais est-ce que tout ça va durer" se demanda-t-il pour lui-même. Ils regardèrent tranquillement la télé en mangeant la pizza qui disparut vite, mais leur appétit crié encore famine alors Kagami parti faire cuire une deuxième pizza.

Ils avaient englouti 4 pizzas à eux deux, Kagami posa la 4e pizza sur la table en ce disant que cela sera la dernière. Ils avaient changé de chaîne entre-temps et ils regardaient une série policière, Aomine n'arrêtait pas de répéter :

\- Mais c'est la soeur la tueuse, bande d'idiots, c'est la soeur, je vous dit. S'exclama-t-il pour la 8e fois.

\- Ils ne t'entendent pas Aho et puis ils finiront par le savoir, alors arrête de me crier dans les oreilles. Expliqua Kagami en souriant du comportement enfantin de son coloc.

Aomine ne fit aucun commentaire et continua de regarder attentivement la suite de l'épisode, soudain, on sonna à la porte, les deux rivaux se regardèrent puis Aomine lui demanda :

\- Tu attendais quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-il en le regardant se levait.

\- Non, attends-moi-la, je vais voir. Dit-il en partant dans le couloir.

Aomine ne l'écouta pas et le suivit discrètement, il s'arrêta devant le couloir et se cacha à l'entrée pour pouvoir entendre. Kagami arriva à la porte et l'ouvrit, Aomine entendit sa voix qui tremblait quand il dit :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi. Demanda Kagami avec étonnement.

Voila la Fin de ce chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimait, faite le moi savoir par commentaire ou message privé comme vous préférez.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Silence gênant

Voici le nouveau Chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, désolé il est assez long!

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 3 :

Kagami fessait les 100 pas dans sa chambre en se demandant comment tout cela avais pu arriver. Il stressait énormément en s'imaginant déjà que Aomine ne reviendrai plus jamais après ce qu'il venait de se passait.

Flack Back :

Aomine avait suivi Kagami pour savoir qui était à la porte, il entendit au son de sa voix qu'il tremblait et qu'il était surpris.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi. Demanda Kagami avec étonnement.

Aomine tendit l'oreille pour entendre la réponse de la personne.

\- Je... Enfin... Je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement et te demander de revenir. Expliqua un jeune homme à en juger par sa voix.

Aomine ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire et il ne reconnaît pas la voix de l'inconnu.

\- J'en et rien à faire de tes excuses Akito et non, je ne reviendrai pas. Maintenant va t'en. S'exclama Kagami agacé.

Aomine put devinait que Kagami avait tenté de fermer la porte, mais le dit "Akito", avait retenu la porte pour pouvoir rentré dans l'appartement.

\- Non attend Taiga, s'il te plaît, donne-moi une seconde chance. Supplia "Akito" en se rapprochant de Kagami.

Aomine fut choqué en entendant l'autre l'appeler par son prénom avec un ton si familier.

\- Que je te donne une seconde chance ? C'est la meilleure, tu m'as trompé je te rappel alors retourne avec lui, et fou moi la paix. S'énerva-t-il.

Aomine n'en revenait pas, il avait bien entendu "m'a trompé", il n'arrivait pas à croire que ce Akito était un "ex" à Kagami.

\- Je sais et je le regrette croit-moi, c'est toi que j'aime Taiga, donne-moi une seule bonne raison de te laisser tranquille et puis je suis sûr que tu m'aimes encore. S'exclama " L'ex".

Aomine ce retenu au comptoir de la cuisine pour ne pas tomber sur le coup de la surprise, _" C'est quoi ce délire ? Kagami est vraiment sortir avec un mec ? Il est bi ?"_ Pensa-t-il à toute vitesse. Mais ce reprit en entendant Kagami lui répondre sèchement.

\- Je ne t'aime plus Akito, si tu veux une bonne raison en voilà une, je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre alors oublie-moi. Menti-t-il en ce disant que ce n'était pas totalement faux.

_"Amoureux? Il est amoureux ? Mais de qui ?"_ se demanda Aomine en sentant son cœur se serrer de douleur sens comprendre pourquoi. Il se reprit et décida d'aller aider son rival.

\- Amoureux de qui ? Dis-le-moi Taiga. Reviens vers moi. S'exclama Akito en posant sa main sur son bras.

Kagami allait lui répondre, mais fut interrompu par Aomine.

\- Bon, tu l'as entendu, il ne te veut pas, alors casse toi avant que je ne m'énerve. S'énerva Aomine en ce plaçant devant Kagami et en regardant de Haut l'ex petit ami.

\- C'est toi l'homme dont il est amoureux ? Demanda Akito en s'énervant.

\- Et si c'était le cas ? Qu'est-ce que ça ferait ? Va t-en avant que je ne te jette par la fenêtre. S'exclama Aomine en s'approchant de lui un sourire des plus sadique.

L'ex eu peur et parti en courant, Aomine fier de son effet rigola, puis il se retourna vers Kagami qui avait les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Tu as tout entendu ? Demanda Kagami en baissant la tête honteux et gênait.

\- Oui, désolé, je ne t'est pas écouté. Avoua Aomine en rougissant légèrement.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je devrai te remercier, tu l'as fait fuir, je n'aurai pas réussi sens-toi. Expliqua Kagami toujours la tête baissait.

\- De rien, il l'avait bien mérité, il t'a trompé avec qui ? Demanda le bleu en le sentant gêner.

Kagami repartit vers le salon, il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, Aomine le suivit et le rejoignit sur le canapé.

\- Alors il t'a trompé avec qui ? Demanda-t-il à nouveau.

\- Va savoir, il m'a trompé avec plusieurs personnes en fait, mais tu n'es pas choqué en apprenant que je suis sorti avec un mec ? Demanda Kagami surpris de son ton calme.

\- Pas choqué surpris, je n'ai rien contre les gay, ça me surprends, c'est tout. Tu l'as su quand, que tu est Gay ? Demanda Aomine curieux.

\- Ça va faire quelque mois maintenant. Répondit-il simplement.

\- Oh, je vois et tu es sorti avec plusieurs gas ou juste lui ? Demanda Aomine en ce rendant compte que son cœur s'affolait pour une raison inconnu.

\- Non juste, lui, il a était un test, on va dire, je suis sorti avec lui pour confirmer que j'étais bien attiré par les hommes donc je suis sorti avec lui vu qu'il m'attiré. Expliqua Kagami en rougissant.

\- Tu es resté combien de temps avec ? Demanda Aomine.

\- Un mois. Répondit le rouge.

\- Vache et il s'est passé quoi ? Demanda-t-il en nouveau.

\- Et bien au début tout aller bien jusqu'au moment où il a voulu qu'on le fasse, coucher ensemble, je lui ai dit que je préférais entendre, il m'a dit qu'il était d'accord et qu'il attendrait. Mais 2 semaines plus tard, j'ai appris qu'il me trompait avec différent gas donc je l'ai quittés en lui foutant mon poing dans sa gueule. Expliqua Kagami en tremblant à ce souvenir.

\- Le fils de ***, moi, je l'aurai battu à mort pour m'avoir trompé, ça peut s'arranger si tu veut, je peut le retrouver pour lui faire sa fête à ce ba***. S'exclama Aomine en serrant ses poings.

" Pourquoi est-ce que je suis énervé comme ça? Je suis en colère pour Kagami? Est-ce que je suis inquiet pour lui? " ce demanda Aomine, il fut interrompu de ses pensés par Kagami qui lui répondit :

\- Non ça ira, je m'en fous maintenant, je suis surpris que tu ne soit pas dégoûté de l'apprendre. Avoua Kagami.

\- Bah, c'est sur ça surprend, mais bon, c'est ton choix et je le respecte. Expliqua Aomine.

_" Pourquoi je semble soulagé d'apprendre qu'il est gay? Non ne pense pas comme sa Aomine, reprend-toi."_ Pensa-t-il à nouveau.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes, Kagami avait le cœur qui battait à 100 à l'heure et Aomine ne semblait pas réagir et rester fixer en regardant le mur d'en face, soudain, il se leva en surprenant Kagami qui le regarda fixement.

\- Bon, je vais chercher des affaires chez mon père, je reviens le plus vite possible, ne m'attend pas et va te coucher quand tu seras fatigué. Expliqua-t-il en sortant de la maison.

Fin du flack Back.

Cela fessait presque 1h que Aomine était parti chercher des affaires chez son père, Kagami fessait les 100 pas dans sa chambre depuis à peut près une bonne demi-heure en se posant des tonnes de question.

_" Est si ça l'avait dégoûté ? Et s'il avait donné une excuse bidon pour pouvoir partir et ne jamais revenir ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire s'il ne revient pas ? Pourquoi cette idiot était revenue me voir maintenant ? Est-ce que Aomine me trouve dégoûtant ? Je ne veux pas que ça arrive, tout allait si bien pourtant."_ Pensa-t-il en marchant dans sa chambre.

Le cœur de Kagami battait très fort, il avait vraiment peur qu'Aomine ne revienne pas, tous ses sentiments qui se bousculer en lui l'affolé. Kagami commençait enfin à comprendre les sentiments qu'il avait en vers son rival.

Kagami se décida à aller ce coucher, car à force de se poser de question et faire les 100 pas dans sa chambre, ça l'avait épuisé. Il alla dans la salle de bains pour prendre une douche, il se déshabilla et entra dans la douche. Il fit coulé l'eau sur sa peau ce qui le détendit un peu, mais ses pensées reviennent vite à Aomine.

_" Reviendra-t-il ? Est si son père l'a vu chez lui et qu'il la de nouveau frappé ? " A cette pensée le cœur de Kagami se serra en l'imaginant inconscient dans un coin de rue. " Non-non ça n'arrivera pas, calme toi Kagami"_ Pensa-t-il de nouveau. Kagami resta une bonne vingtaine de minute a stressait à l'idée qu'il est arrivé malheur a Aomine.

Il sortit de la salle de bain tout propre mais totalement paniqué à l'intérieur, il alla s'allonger dans son lit, son lit lui sembla bien grand sans Aomine, il se plaça là ou dormait son rival et senti l'odeur qu'il y avait sur l'oreiller de Aomine. Il réussit à s'endormir au bout de 10 minutes, mais ses rêves étaient remplis d'une certaine personne.

Pendant ce temps Aomine marchait dans la rue, il venait de partir de chez Kagami pour ce rendre chez son père, il espérait qu'il ne soit pas la. Mais Aomine pensé surtout a ce qu'il venait de se passait et de ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

_" Pourquoi je ne suis pas choqué ? Pourquoi je me sens soulagé de savoir qu'il est gay ? Quand j'ai entendu cette conversation et que j'ai compris qu'il était gay, mon cœur a commençait à battre très fort. Pourquoi je ressens tout ça ? "_ Pensa-t-il en marchant en direction de l'appartement de son père.

Aomine ne pensait qu'à Kagami depuis qu'il est sorti de la maison, il marchait dans les rues, mais il ne fessait que pensés à son rival. _" Pourquoi est-ce que je pense autant à lui ? Est-ce que je serai... ? Non-non, c'est impossible, j'aime les filles avec de gros seins, voilà, c'est cela qui m'attire des filles. "_ Pensa Aomine en essuyant de se rassurer sur son orientation sexuelle.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées en remarquant qu'il était arrivé à destination, il fallait presque 30 minutes pour se rendre chez lui depuis chez Kagami. Il regarda à la fenêtre de chez lui et il constata que tout était éteint ce qui signifiait que son père était absent. Il soupira de soulagement, il entra dans l'appartement est regarda dans toutes les pièces pour être sûr qu'il n'était pas là. Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre pour pouvoir prendre quelques affaires, il put voir que son père n'avait pas toucher à ses affaires ce qui le soulagea. Il prit plusieurs t-shirts et plusieurs pantalons ainsi que des boxers et bien sûr, son ballon de basket qu'il avait oublié.

Il sortit de chez son père au bout de 10 minutes, il se remit en marche vers l'appartement de chez Kagami là où il se sentait chez lui.

En marchant ses pensées retournèrent vers Kagami et le fait qu'il n'était pas choqué ni dégoûté de savoir Kagami attiré par les hommes._" Rha je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne suis pas dégoûté, normalement, je devrai être choqué et je ne devrai pas retourner chez lui, mais pourtant, c'est ce que je fais, je me sens chez moi là-bas, là où il est, je me sens bien auprès de lui. Est-ce que c'est de l'amour ? Non-stop ce n'est pas ça, c'est surement pas ça, reprend-toi merde. Je ne suis pas amo... Attiré par lui, je le trouve juste cool, c'est un pote, mais pas un éventuel "petit ami". Ça ne va pas ça, je deviens fou"_ Pensa Aomine en marchant toujours.

Il arriva enfin chez Kagami, il remarqua de tout était éteint ce qui veut dire que Kagami dort probablement, il entra dans le salon et posa ses affaires sur le canapé et ensuite, il se dirigea vers la chambre de Kagami. Il entra et il sentit son cœur battre à 100 à l'heure en voyant Kagami endormi du côté du lit ou lui dormait._" Il s'inquiétait surement, il pensait probablement que je ne reviendrai pas."_ Constata Aomine en souriant tendrement. Il enleva son t-shirt et alla mettre son short avec lequel il dormait, il poussa doucement Kagami vers sa place et Aomine s'installa à sa place. Il regarda Kagami qui dormait paisiblement, il se sentit rougir en constatant qu'il matait le torse nu de son coloc, il se secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

_" Non ne fais pas ça, ne le mate pas, même si je dois bien admettre qu'il a un corps parfait, Rha je deviens fou ce n'est pas possible"_ Pensa Aomine en rougissant, il fut sorti de ses penser par Kagami qui bougea légèrement en marmonnant dans son sommeil :

\- Aomine. Marmonna Kagami toujours endormi.

Aomine rougit fortement en l'entendant l'appelait avec un ton aussi enfantin et faible. Il ne compris pas pourquoi, mais il posa sa main sur la tête de Kagami en lui caressant les cheveux. Kagami sembla appréciait ce contact puisqu'il se détendit et sourit, Aomine senti son cœur ratait un battement à cette vue des plus touchante.

_" Reprends-toi Aomine, tu ne dois pas penser comme ça, en plus il aime déjà quelqu'un..."_ Pensa Aomine tristement.

Aomine se secoua la tête pour ne plus y penser et surtout ne pas avoir l'air triste de le savoir avec quelqu'un d'autre, même si à cette pensée son cœur se serra douloureusement.

_" Rha a quoi je pense moi, je suis fatigué, je ne sais pas ce que je dis."_ Se dit-il en ce couchant.

Aomine ferma les yeux pour s'endormir, il pensait toujours à cette journée des plus surprenantes, il réussit tout de même à s'endormir.

Quand Kagami se réveilla le lendemain, il allait se relevait, mais il sentit un poids sur son torse, alors il regarda vers son torse, il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Aomine dans ses bras, la tête poser sur son torse et les mains autour de sa taille. Il sourit tendrement et il lui caressa les cheveux, il reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et regarda le plafond.

_" Rha pourquoi encore mentir sur ce que je ressens, je suis fou amoureux de lui, c'est sur maintenant, ça ne sert plus a rien de se mentir. "_ Se l'avoua-t-il enfin.

Il se décida enfin à se levait, il partit dans le salon où il put constatait qu'il était déjà 12h30. Alors, il décida qu'aller faire quelque chose à manger, il mit son tablier et commença à préparer quelque chose.

Aomine fut réveillé part une bonne odeur qui reconnaissait son plat préférait, des œufs au plat avec du bacon et des toasts bien chauds. Il se leva rapidement, il remit son t-shirt et parti vers la cuisine où il trouva kagami en train de faire cuire le bacon.

\- Yo Aomine, bien dormi ? Demanda Kagami timidement.

\- Yo, oui merci et toi ? Tu ne m'as pas trop attendu, j'espère. Répondit Aomine en rougissant légèrement.

\- Non ne t'inquiète pas, je suis vite allé me couchait. Mentit-il en souriant.

Aomine constata qu'il était 13h, il avait donc dormi toute la mâtiné, surement dans les bras de Kagami, a cette pensée Aomine rougi.

\- Ça ne va pas Aomine? Demanda Kagami en le voyant se tenir la tête entre ses mains et en se secouant la tête.

\- Hein ? Oui tout va bien. Tu veux que je mette la table ? Demanda-t-il.

Kagami lui répondit oui, il se mit alors à la tâche en mettant deux couverts. Kagami le regardait du coup de l'œil, il sourit en constatant que Aomine avait changé depuis qu'il était ici.

_" Comment ne pas tombait amoureux de lui ? "_ Se demanda Kagami pour lui-même en souriant tendrement.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement en se demandant ce qu'il pourrait faire de leur journée, ils se mirent d'accord pour aller au centre commercial pour acheter de nouvelles baskets et peut-être aussi de nouveaux vêtements.

Ils partirent de l'appartement vers 14h, il y avait une heure de route pour se rendre l'a haut, 30 minutes de train et 30 minutes de bus au grand malheur de Aomine. Le train était à 14h15, il avait 10 minutes d'avance, donc ils allèrent tout de suite vers les quais. Ils ne se parlaient pas ce qui soulagea Kagami qui ne voulait pas reparler de ce qui s'était passé hier soir et Aomine n'arrêtait pas de penser aux sensations qu'il ressentait en présence de son rival.

_" C'est impossible que je sois...que je sois..."_ Penser-t-il depuis hier soir.

\- Hey Aomine, le train est là, vient. S'exclama Kagami en le tirant par le coude.

Aomine se laissa faire, il était trop perdu dans ses pensées pour pouvoir réagir, ils s'installèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, toujours dans un silence gênant. Kagami voyait bien que quelque chose tracassé Aomine, il préférait attendre que ça se passe pour lui parler. Après 30 minutes de train, ce fut au tour des 30 minutes de bus, Aomine étant malade en bus n'était pas pressé d'y être, ils s'installèrent tout devant pour que le mal de transport de Aomine s'arrange un peu.

Kagami lui conseilla de dormir un peu, ce qu'il fit volontiers, il s'endormit au bout de 10 minutes de trajet, inconsciemment, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Kagami. Le rouge ne bougea pas en sentant la tête de son rival se poser sur son épaule, il était habitué au fait que Aomine posé toujours sa tête sur lui. Kagami regarda par la fenêtre pour contempler le paysage qui se dessinait au loin.

_" Maintenant que je sais que je suis amoureux de lui, c'est encore plus dur de vivre avec lui, je ne pense qu'à l'embrasser, mais je ne peux pas, il n'est pas amoureux de moi et encore moins gay. C'est peine perdu, autant abandonner tout de suite."_ Pensa-t-il tristement.

Aomine fut réveillé par Kagami qui le secouait légèrement pour qu'il se réveille, il ouvrit doucement les yeux et vit Kagami qui le regardaient en souriant.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Aomine en sentant qu'il l'observait.

\- Tu baves. Répondit Kagami en rigolant.

Aomine constata que oui, il bavait, il s'essaya la bouche et rougit devant le sourire moqueur de Kagami.

\- Rho ça va hein Bakagami. S'énerva-t-il en rougissant toujours.

Kagami sourit encore plus en le voyant s'énerver et l'entendant l'appeler par son surnom. Ils sortirent du bus, pour se diriger vers le centre commercial, Aomine fessait la tête après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ils marchaient tranquillement dans la rue en face du centre, puis Kagami lui demanda :

\- Alors, t'as rêvé de quoi pour baver comme ça ? Demanda Kagami en souriant.

Kagami s'attendait à l'entendre lui répondre qu'il a rêvé de fille avec des gros seins, mais non, il ne lui répondait pas donc il le regarda pour lui reposer la question, il écarquilla les yeux en le voyant rougir et détourner le regard.

\- Bah alors tu me le dis ? Demanda Kagami à nouveau.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas Bakagami. Répondit-il en rougissant.

Kagami ne répondit rien en voyant qu'il était gêné, donc il ne le força pas à lui en parler.

_" Je ne peux pas lui dire de quoi j'ai rêvé, c'est trop gênant. Pourquoi j'ai rêvé de lui en train de prendre une douche et qui me demandait de le rejoindre avec une voix tellement sensuelle. Rha c'est dingue d'avoir fait un tel rêve..."_ Pensa Aomine en regardant au loin.

En arrivant au centre, ils se dirigèrent tout de suite au magasin de sport où on pouvait trouver toute sorte de basket. Après presque 1h de recherche, ils trouvèrent la paire de basket idéal, ils décidèrent de faire un tour du côté des magasins de vêtements pour homme.

\- Celui la t'irai bien Aomine essaye le. S'exclama Kagami en lui montrant un t-shirt noir avec une énorme panthère dessus.

\- Mmh ok. Répondit-il simplement.

Aomine rentra dans la cabine d'essayage pour mettre le t-shirt qu'il lui avait conseillé et en effet, il lui allait bien. Kagami lui demanda de lui montrer ce qu'il fit il sorti de la cabine pour le montrer.

\- Ah bah ça te va bien, tu le prend ? Demanda Kagami en rougissant légèrement.

\- Eu oui. Répondit Aomine en rougissant aussi.

Il retourna dans la cabine pour se changer et pour calmer les battements de son cœur.

_" Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive "_ Se demanda-t-il.

Ils allèrent à la caisse pour acheter ce qu'il avait trouvé, Kagami avait trouvé un t-shirt rouge avec un ballon de basket dessus et un pantalon noir, Aomine lui juste le t-shirt que Kagami lui avait conseillé.

Puis ils sortirent du magasin pour aller à l'entrée du centre commercial.

\- Il est déjà 16h, on rentre ? le temps de rentré il sera déjà 17h30 et faut je prépare à manger en plus. Expliqua Kagami en marchant à côté de Aomine.

\- Mmh ouai. Répondit Aomine simplement.

Kagami fut surpris de l'entendre si peu, il regarda Aomine qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées, il préféra le laisser tranquille pour le moment. Ils allèrent à la gare ou le bus les attendaient, ils montèrent et s'installèrent, c'était parti pour 30 minutes de trajet.

Aomine dormis encore pour ne pas être malade, ce qui laissa Kagami seul avec ses pensées qui étaient remplies de son rival. Arrivé à la gare, ils descendirent pour aller au train qui partait dans quelque minute, ils ne parlaient toujours pas, ils étaient trop perdus dans leurs pensées. Donc le deuxième trajet se fessait aussi dans le silence, ils regardaient tous les deux le paysage qui défilé dehors.

Comme Kagami l'avait dit, ils arrivèrent chez lui à 17h30, son père rentrait pour 18h, ce qu'il lui laissait 30 minutes pour faire à manger. Aomine partit prendre une douche pour s'éclaircir les idées, il entra dans la douche et fit couler l'eau ce qui le détendit. _" Rha je suis totalement perdu, je ne sais pas ce qui me prend, c'est la première fois que je pense autant à une personne. J'espère juste que ça va me passer vite, je me sens mal à l'aise quand je suis avec lui"_ Pensa Aomine en ce lavant.

Il sortit de la douche, il alla dans la chambre pour s'habiller, il pouvait entendre que Kagami cuisinait déjà et il constata qu'il chantonnait légèrement par moment ce qui le fit sourire. Il sortit de la chambre pour se rendre dans la cuisine, ou il trouva Kagami avec son habituel tablier, a cette vue il se sentis rougir.

\- Tu fais quoi à manger Kagami? Demanda-t-il en se rapprochant de lui.

\- Des lasagnes, ça te va ? Demanda Kagami en lui souriant.

\- O-oui ça me va, je vais mettre la table, ton père mange avec nous ? Demanda le bleu en ce dirigeant vers le salon.

\- Oui. Répondit kagami en continuant de cuisiner.

Aomine mit la table, cela ne le dérangeait plus de devoir la mettre, après avoir mis la table, il s'installa sur le canapé pour regarder sa série qui était une série policière.

Kagami quant à lui avait presque fini de faire les lasagnes, il sourit en entendant Aomine crier sur la télé, il le fessait à chaque fois et à chaque fois Kagami rigoler de le voir s'énerver après la télé.

\- Mais il est bête ou quoi ? Ne va pas par là, le tueur est dans le placard, va dans le placard, je te dis, Idiot, Kagami j'ai trouvé plus bête que toi. S'exclama Aomine pour qu'il l'entende bien.

\- Aho, je suis bien plus intelligent que toi Ahomine. Expliqua Kagami en lui souriant.

Aomine allait lui répondre, mais le bruit de la porte d'entrer le retint.

\- Bonsoir les garçons, vous êtes là? Demanda un homme.

\- Oui papa, on est là dans le salon. Répondit Kagami joyeusement.

\- Oh ok, comment ça va ? Demanda le père aux deux jeunes hommes.

\- Ouais ça va. Répondit Kagami.

\- Nikel Monsieur. Répondit Aomine à son tour.

\- Rha Aomine, je t'est déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler Monsieur. Râla le père en lui souriant.

\- Eu oui. Répondit le bleu.

\- Bon c'est prêt, à table. Annonça Kagami en enlevant son tablier.

Ils allèrent s'installaient au salon ou les attendaient un bon repas, ils se servirent et mangèrent tout en parlant de tout et de rien, mais soudain le père revint sur un sujet que Kagami préfère éviter.

\- Mais dit moi Aomine, tu as une petite amie ? Demanda le père en souriant.

\- Eu non, je n'ai pas de petite amie. Répondit-il en rougissant ce qui surprit Kagami.

\- Oh, je vois et tu n'as personne en vue ? Demanda-t-il à nouveau.

\- N-non. Répondit-il en rougissant encore plus.

\- En vue de ta réaction, je dirais que si. Dit-il en rigolant.

\- Papa laisse le tranquille va et mange. Ordonna son fils.

\- Rho t'est pas drôle mon fils et toi, tu as quelqu'un en vue ? Demanda son père pour l'embêter.

Aomine compris dans le regard de Kagami qu'il était gêné, il savait qu'il aimait quelqu'un, il aimerait savoir qui alors il espéra qu'il lui réponde oui.

Kagami semblait réfléchir s'il devait le dire sachant que la personne qu'il aimé était juste à côté de lui, mais sous le regard persan de son père, il fut obligé de lui dire.

\- Rha t'est chiant, mais oui, j'ai quelqu'un en vue, quelqu'un que j'aime beaucoup. Répondit Kagami en rougissant.

\- Oh, mais c'est génial ça mon fils et je la connais? Elle est comment ? Questionna-t-il en souriant.

\- Non tu ne la connais pas, elle est...comment dire ? Essaya-t-il de dire.

_" Comment il veut que je lui dise comment "elle" est alors qu'il était juste à côté et qu'il semble intéressé aussi, merde"_ Pensa Kagami en paniquant.

\- Est-ce qu'elle est belle ? Demanda son père en voyant qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire.

\- Oui la plus belle de toute. Répondit Kagami en regardant en coin Aomine.

_" Oui vraiment très beau"_ Pensa-t-il en rougissant.

\- Oh, mais c'est génial, elle est comment ? Tu la rencontrer ou? Je veux tout savoir. Questionna son père.

Kagami se senti piéger, alors il décida de lui répondre sens trop en dire :

\- Rha tu me lâchera pas alors autant le dire, elle est assez grande, mais pas plus que moi, elle a les cheveux marron, les yeux bleu foncé, la peau assez mate. Et on s'est rencontré au terrain de basket du coin où je vais souvent, elle m'a vu jouer et elle est venue me parler. Avoua-t-il en rougissant.

_" Dire que tout est presque vrai, il est grand, bon, il n'a pas les cheveux marron mais bon, j'en aurai trop dit, il a les yeux bleu foncé la peau mate et on s'est rencontré au terrain le jour où je les ramenais ici. "_ Pensa Kagami en regardant de nouveaux Aomine.

Aomine n'en revenait pas, Kagami aimait vraiment quelqu'un, il sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement.

_" Il aime vraiment quelqu'un, mais qui ? Pourquoi est-ce que mon cœur me fais mal comme ça ? Est-ce que je suis jaloux ? Non-impossible"_ Pensa Aomine tristement.

\- Oh, je vois, bon, je te laisse avec ça. Répondit son père en voyant bien que ça l'embêter.

Ils finirent de manger en silence, puis ils débarrassèrent la table ensemble et Kagami s'occupa de la vaisselle.

Quant à Aomine et son père, ils étaient sur le canapé en train de regarder la télé. Kagami les rejoignit pour passer une soirée tranquille devant la télé, à regarder les différentes émissions.

Le père que Kagami essayait de temps à autre d'avoir plus d'info sur la personne dont son fils était amoureux, mais ce fut peine perdue, Kagami ne lui avoua rien.

Vers 23h, les deux joueurs de basket décidèrent d'aller se coucher, étant, tous les deux, fatigués. Ils se mirent tous les deux en pyjama et se mirent au lit, Aomine lui demanda alors :

\- Dit, je le connais le gas dont tu est amoureux ? Demanda Aomine avec un air un peu triste.

\- Oh eu non, il n'est pas dans mon lycée. Répondit Kagami en rougissant.

\- Oh, je vois. Bonne nuit Kagami. Dit Aomine en mettant sa tête sous la couette.

\- Bonne nuit Aomine. Répondit Kagami en ce couchant à son tour.

Tout deux ne cesser de penser à l'autre, Kagami se demander si un jour, il aurait la chance de lui dire qu'il l'aime, quant à Aomine, il se demandait s'il n'était pas amoureux de Kagami.

Voila la fin de ce chapitre 3, désolé il est un peu long. Hésitez pas à me donner vos avis


	4. Chapitre 4 : Solitude absence

Voici le nouveau chapitre, en espérant que vous allez aimer!

Bonne Lecture!

Kagami et Aomine se réveillèrent en sursaut par un énorme bruit, on toquait fortement à la porte, Kagami regarda le réveil, il était 11h30.

\- Mais putain, c'est qui, qui toque comme ça ? Il est fou ou quoi ? Demanda Aomine à moitié endormi.

\- Reste là, je vais voir qui sait, rendors-toi et écoute moi cette fois si. S'exclama Kagami en ce levant.

\- Mmh. Marmonna Aomine en ce rendormant déjà.

Kagami se dirigea dans le couloir pour aller ouvrir, on frappa encore à la porte.

\- J'arrive, j'arrive. S'exclama Kagami en ouvrant la porte.

Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'homme à l'entrée, un homme très grand, très musclé avec un visage froid qui donne la chair de poule.

\- Que voulez-vous ? Demanda Kagami en se reprenant.

\- Je suis venu récupérer mon fils, ou est-il ? Demanda l'homme d'un ton froid.

Kagami compris tout de suite de qui il s'agissait, il se reprit et répondit d'un ton calme.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, je vis seul avec mon père, vous avez dû, vous trompez d'endroit. Annonça Kagami.

"C'est hors de question qu'il le prenne, je ne le laisserai pas repartir avec lui." Pensa Kagami.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi, mon garçon, je sais qu'il est là, alors hors de mon chemin. Ordonna l'homme en le poussant violemment contre le mur.

L'homme entra dans l'appartement est rechercha visiblement quelqu'un.

\- Je vous les dis, qui que vous cherchiez, il n'est pas ici, alors sortez de chez-moi. S'énerva Kagami en ce touchant l'épaule qui était visiblement blessait.

\- Arrêt tout de suite de me mentir mon petit, je sais que mon fils Daiki est ici, je les vu entrés dans cet immeuble l'autre jour, je les vu entrés par cette porte alors tu ferais mieux de me dire ou il l'est avant que je ne m'énerve. Ordonna le père de Aomine.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, vous avez dû le confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre, sortez maintenant. Ordonna à son tour Kagami.

L'homme le regarda avec une grande colère en lui, Kagami senti que ça aller mal se terminer, l'homme se rapprocha de lui est allez visiblement le frappez.

\- Dis-moi ou il est où je ne te ferai pas de cadeau. Cria-t-il en tendant sa main vers lui.

Il s'apprêtait à le frapper, mais une voix l'interrompu :

\- NON, papa arrête. S'écria Aomine en sortant de la chambre.

\- Ah te voilà, que fais-tu ici ? Vient, on rentre à la maison. Ordonna-t-il en se rapprochant de son fils.

" Non, il ne faut pas qu'il parte avec lui, je ne le laisserai pas faire" Pensa Kagami en reprenant ses esprits après avoir eu aussi peur.

\- Non, papa, je reste là. Annonça Aomine en paniquant un peu en voyant la colère de son père.

\- Quoi ? Tu vas m'obéir fils, je suis ton père, alors obéis-moi. Ordonna-t-il.

\- Laissez-le tranquille, il ne veut pas retourner avec vous alors laissez le. S'exclama Kagami.

L'homme le regarda avec une aura très noir, il se rapprocha de Kagami et le gifla, le coup était tellement fort qu'il en tomba, Kagami posa sa main sur sa joue qui devait être très rouge.

\- KAGAMI, non, ça va ? Demanda Aomine en ce précipitant vers lui.

\- O-oui ça va, je suis juste un peu sonné. Répondit Kagami en souriant pour le rassurer.

Aomine ne sembla pas rassuré pour autant, il se tourna vers son père et lui hurla :

\- Non mais ça ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de le frapper comme ça ? Demanda Aomine furieux.

\- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton Daiki, tu va rentrer avec moi que tu le veuille ou on, je suis ton père tu doit m'obéir. S'exclama son père d'un ton très froid.

Aomine sembla réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire, il vu son père lui fit un sourire très sadique et ensuite, il porta son regard vers Kagami qui tremblait de peur sous son regard menaçant.

Aomine compris tout de suite ce que son père voulait lui dire." Il va de nouveau frappait Kagami si je ne le suis pas, je ne veux pas qu'il lui fasse du mal, je n'ai pas le choix" Pensa Aomine en se relevant pour faire face à son père.

\- Ok je rentre avec toi alors laisse Kagami tranquille. Annonça son fils avec un regard déterminer.

Kagami en resta sens voix, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Aomine fessait ça, il allait s'y opposer, mais le père fut plus rapide et parla en premier.

\- Tu fais le bon choix mon fils, prépare tes affaires, je t'attend en bas et si je vois que tu n'est pas la dans 10 minutes je remonte tout de suite. S'exclama-t-il en sortant de l'appartement.

\- Mais t'est fou Aomine, pourquoi tu le suit ? Je t'interdis de partir avec ce fou. S'exclama Kagami en se releva pour lui parler.

\- Je ne le fais pas par plaisir Kagami, mais si je ne le suit pas il va encore te frappait et ça s'est hors de question, laisse moi partir c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Expliqua Aomine en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son rival.

Kagami le regarda incrédule, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, pas quand tout se passait bien et qu'il avait enfin compris qu'il aimait.

\- Si tu le suit il va encore te frappait, je ne veux pas que ça recommence Aomine. Expliqua Kagami en tremblant.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix Kagami et puis si je reste sage et que je fais profil bas il ne me fera rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Et on peut toujours ce parler par message et s'il y a le moindre soucis, je t'appelle, d'accord ? Demanda Aomine en lui souriant.

Kagami eut un pincement au cœur, mais il n'avait rien à dire pour le convaincre de rester. Alors il lui fit oui de la tête ce qui fit sourire d'avantage Aomine, le bleu alla dans la chambre pour rassemblait ses affaires. Kagami était restait immobile dans le salon, Aomine retourna au salon avec son sac, il se rapprocha de Kagami et lui sourit.

\- Tout va bien aller ne t'inquiète pas, je t'enverrai des messages. Expliqua Aomine pour le rassurer.

\- Oui je sais, fais bien attention surtout. Répondit Kagami en lui souriant.

Un silence s'installa, ils se regardaient en silence profitant des derniers instants avant de se séparer. Soudain Aomine le prit dans ses bras quelque seconde avant de le relâcher, il lui murmura :

\- J'aurai vraiment préféré rester avec toi, mais je ne peux pas malheureusement, profite bien de tes 3 semaines de vacances avec ton père. Et merci pour tout Taiga. Murmura Aomine avant de le relâcher complètement et il partit vers la sortie sens attendre de réponse.

Kagami écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte qu'il l'avait appelé par son prénom, et aussi qu'il l'avait pris dans ses bras. Il reprit ses esprits et alla à l'entrée pour le voir une dernière fois, Aomine lui fit signe de la main avant de descendre les escaliers.

Kagami referma la porte et glissa le long de la porte et s'assit, il se prit la tête entre les mains.

" Il est vraiment parti, il...il est parti. Pourquoi tout sa est arrivé ? " Pensa Kagami en sentant les larmes coulé.

Côté Aomine :

Aomine marchait dans la rue sans trop savoir ou il allait, il était trop perdu dans ses pensées, cela fessait une semaine qu'il était retourné chez son père, une semaine qu'il n'avait pas vu Kagami et qu'il s'ennuyait. Une semaine à faire tout ce que son père voulait, Aomine ne fessait que regarder la télé et dormir, son père l'autoriser a sortir que pour faire les courses pour lui. Son père lui a interdit de retourner voir Kagami, il lui a ordonné de rattraper son retard qu'il avait pris en séchant les cours.

" C'est vraiment chiant, je m'ennuie tellement, si seulement mon père n'était pas venu me chercher, je serai encore chez Kagami. Il me manque, c'est dingue ça si un jour, on aurait dit que Kagami me manquerait, je ne l'aurai pas cru" Pensa Aomine en marchant en direction de chez lui.

Son père ne lui laisser que 30 minutes pour faire les courses, alors Aomine s'arrangeait pour finir les cours en 15 minutes comme ça, il pouvais traîner un peu avant de rentrer. Pendant ces 15 minutes, ses pensées étaient remplies de Kagami, Aomine n'avait aucune envie de rentrer dans cette maison.

\- Pff c'est plus une prison. Marmonna Aomine.

Soudain, la sonnerie de téléphone vibra, il le sortit et son visage l'illumina en voyant que c'était un message de Kagami.

Un nouveau message :

De : Kagami

Objet : demande de nouvelle

Message : salut Aomine, comment tu vas? Ton père n'est pas trop chiant ? Si ça ne va pas dit le moi et je viendrai tout de suite, n'oublie pas de faire profil bas. Je vais aller manger au burger avec mon père, j'aurai aimait que tu soit là.

Bon courage!

Aomine sourit en lisant le contenu du message, il s'empressa de lui répondre avant de reprendre sa route.

Réponse :

Pour : Kagami

Objet : réponse au baka

Message : salut Kagami, ça peut allez, mon père est chiant mais ça va il me laisse tranquille quand je fais ce qu'il me demande. Je dois faire mes devoirs, tu te rends compte, je fais mes devoirs, c'est dingue. Mais t'inquiète, je fais profil bas, moi aussi j'aurai aimer être la aussi. Tes plats me manquent mon père n'est pas doué en cuisine. Bon, je te laisse, je vais rentrer là, mon père n'aime pas trop que je te parle par message.

À plus Kagami.

Aomine rentra dans l'appartement et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour ranger les courses, après avoir tout rangé, il alla au salon ou il trouva son père assis sur le canapé en train de regarder la télé. Son père le remarqua et il lui ordonna :

\- À ça y et t'a fini les courses, va faire tes révisions maintenant tu a deux semaines pour rattraper ton retard. Ordonna-t-il en le regardant d'un œil mauvais.

\- Oui papa j'y vais. Répondit Aomine docilement.

Aomine alla dans sa chambre, arriver dedans, il frappa son lit, en s'insultant de faible et de lâche. Il n'en pouvait plus il aurait aimé appeler Kagami pour lui en parler, mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas ce montré faible devant lui. Il s'installa à son bureau, il sortit ses affaires et commença à réviser, mais ses pensées était toujours plein de Kagami.

" Dire qu'on est samedi aujourd'hui, notre journée, il a surement jouer au basket avec son père et maintenant, ils sont au burger ensuite ils regarderons les matchs à la télé. J'aimerais tellement être avec lui aujourd'hui, je suis dégoûté de devoir rester ici." Pensa Aomine en posant sa tête sur la table.

Aomine ce repris est continua de travailler en ce disant que s'il terminer vite, il pourrait peut-être aller au terrain pour jouer. Même s'il se concentrai sur ses devoirs, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser encore une fois à Kagami.

" Comment c'est possible de penser autant à une personne au point de ne plus penser à autre chose ? Il hante mes pensées tout le temps, c'est fou ça. Bon concentre toi Daiki" Pensa-t-il en se secouant la tête.

Une sonnerie le sorti de ses révisions, c'était son téléphone, il le prit et regarda le message.

Un nouveau message :

De : Kagami

Objet :

Message : re Aomine, tu fais quoi ? Là, je vais regarder le premier match, mais je voulais savoir ce que tu fessais avant.

Aomine sourit tristement, il aimerait être avec lui pour pouvoir regarder la télé. Il lui répondit :

Réponse :

Pour : Kagami

Objet :

Message : re Kagami, là, je révise, bonne après-midi alors. On se reparle plus tard.

Aomine rangea son téléphone et replongea dans ses révisions, il passa au mathématique qui n'était pas sa matière préférée, toutes ses formules et ses calculs lui donner mal au crâne. Puis ce fut au tour de la géographie, après la science et chimie, l'anglais.

Aomine s'étira après avoir fini un exercice d'histoire, il regarda l'heure, il était 16h30, il n'en revenait pas, il avait passé presque toute l'après-midi à travailler. Il ferma son cahier, il se leva et alla dans le salon ou était son père.

Il souffla un bon coup avant de l'appeler.

\- Papa ? L'appela-t-il.

\- Mmh. Fut la seule réponse de son père.

\- J'ai fini de réviser et j'ai fait tous mes devoirs, alors je me demandais si je pouvais aller jouer un peu au terrain. Demanda Aomine avec un ton calme pour ne pas l'énerver.

\- Tout, tu dis ? Tu comptes jouer avec ce Kagami? Si c'est ça, c'est non. Demanda son père suspicieux.

\- Oui, j'ai tout fait, non Kagami regarde la télé toute la journée, il joue le matin. Répondit Aomine.

Son père sembla réfléchir un instant puis il lui répondit :

\- Ok, vas-y, mais revient avant le dîner. Ajouta son père.

\- Merci, je serai rentré à temps. Dit-il en sortant.

Aomine sortit de l'appartement, pour se rendre au terrain de basket le plus proche. Il allait enfin pouvoir se détendre et ne pensait à rien et surtout de pas penser à Kagami. Il arriva au terrain au bout de 10 minutes de marche, il sortit son ballon de son sac et commença a jouer. Il se sentit tout de suite bien, le contact avec le ballon lui avait manqué. Il mit le ballon dans le panier ce qui le fit sourire de joie, il retourna au centre du terrain pour refaire des dribbles jusqu'au panier. Après une heure à jouer, il s'asseya par terre et bu toute l'eau qu'il avais pris, il se reposa après avoir tant bouger. Il ferma les yeux pour profiter du silence qu'il régné sur le terrain, soudain une voix l'appela :

\- Daiki? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda une voix féminine.

\- Oh Satsuki, bah j'ai joué quelle question. Répondit Aomine en lui souriant.

Momoi le regarda surprit, ça ne lui ressemblait pas de parler comme ça et surtout de sourire comme ça.

\- Je m'en doute bien, mais je ne t'est pas vu depuis le début des vacances je commençait à m'inquiéter pour toi. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

\- Rha rien de particulier... Répondit-il simplement.

\- À d'autre Daiki, on se connaît depuis longtemps, je sais quand quelque chose ne va pas, tu peux tout me raconter, je suis ton amie. Répondit Momoi pour le rassurer.

Il la regarda quelque minute en se demandant s'il pouvait lui raconté tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Puis il décida que oui, il pouvait, alors il lui raconta tout, son père qui l'a battu, la rencontre avec Kagami, le mois passé ensemble et le moment où il est retourné chez lui.

\- Depuis que je suis rentré, je ne fais que pensé à Kagami, bizarrement sa présence me manque, les journées passées avec lui me manquent. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ressens tout ça. Avoua-t-il en rougissant de lui confier comme sa.

Momoi le regarda avec surprise puis elle lui sourit tendrement pour lui dire :

\- Rha Daiki t'est pas doué, tu es amoureux de Kagami. Dit-elle en souriant de le voir rougir.

\- N'importe quoi, tu délires. S'exclama Aomine en rougissant fortement.

Il se tut en pensant que c'était probablement la vérité.

\- Daiki, tu as dit que Kagami te manquait? Quand tu le vois est-ce que ton cœur bat très vite et est-ce que tu est triste quand il n'est pas la? Demanda Momoi.

\- Eu oui. Répondit Aomine simplement.

\- Alors tu es amoureux Daiki. Dit-elle en souriant.

Aomine ne répondit rien devant cette dure réalité, le grand Aomine Daiki est amoureux d'un mec, Kagami Taiga.

Soudain, il regarda l'heure, il se releva précipitamment.

\- Merde, il est déjà 18h, je vais me faire tuer par mon père si je ne rentre pas, merci Satsuki a plus. S'exclama Aomine en courant en dehors du terrain.

Côté Kagami :

Kagami se réveilla par le réveil qui sonnait, il tapa sur le réveil pour l'arrêter, il était 8h30. Il soupira et ce leva pour prendre une douche, on était samedi aujourd'hui, leur journée, mais pas aujourd'hui, car Aomine n'était plus là. Il entra dans la douche et fit couler l'eau sur sa peau, cela fessait une semaine qu'il était parti.

" Il me manque tellement, une semaine sans le voir, à dormir tout seul dans se grand lit, a regarder la télé tout seul. Dire qu'il est parti au moment où j'ai compris que je l'aimais" Pensa Kagami en ce lavant.

Il sortit de la douche et alla dans le salon ou son père regarder la télé, quand son père le vu, il remarqua tout de suite que son fils n'avait pas le moral.

\- Ça ne va pas Taiga? Demanda son père inquiet.

\- Si ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. Répondit Kagami en allant à la cuisine.

\- C'est aujourd'hui la journée spéciale basket non ? Demanda son père en lui souriant tendrement.

\- O-oui, c'est ça. Répondit-il simplement.

\- Si tu veux, je peux la passer avec toi ? Sa me ferai plaisir de la passé avec toi. Demanda son père en souriant.

Kagami lui fit oui de la tête, il se prépara un petit-déjeuner, puis il mangea avec son père. Ensuite, ils partirent au terrain pour jouer un peu, arriver à destination, ils s'échauffèrent un peu surtout son père qui n'était pas tout jeune. Après s'être échauffé, ils commencèrent à jouer, Kagami ne jouer pas à fond pour ne pas épuiser son père, en jouant, il réussit à se détendre et ne plus pensé à Aomine pour quelque heure. Ces avec étonnement qu'il constata que son père n'était pas nul au basket et qu'il tenait la forme, ils jouèrent pendant plus de 2h en fessant des pauses bien entendues.

Après 2h de basket ils partirent du terrain pour aller au burger comme il le fessait avec Aomine, il regarda son téléphone et il constata qu'il n'avait pas de message. Il décida de lui envoyer un message pour savoir si tout aller bien, il écriva son message et l'envoya. Il marchait dans la rue quand son téléphone vibra, il le sortit et sourit en voyant qu'il lui avait répondu, mais il perdu son sourire en se rappelant qu'il n'était plus là.

Son père le remarqua et il lui demanda :

\- Il te manque ? Demanda son père pour le taquiner.

\- Heu un peu, on a cohabiter pendant 1 mois, ça fait bizarre qu'il ne soit plus là. Répondit Kagami en rougissant légèrement.

Son père lui souria de sa réaction, ils entrèrent au burger et ils commandèrent des hamburgers. Kagami ne parlait plus beaucoup depuis que Aomine était parti, il passait ses journées à regarder la télé ou à dormir. Après avoir mangé, il rentrèrent chez eux, ou ils s'installèrent au salon pour regarder les matchs à la télé. Kagami décida d'envoyer un nouveau message à Aomine, pour savoir si tout aller bien et ce qu'il fessait, il s'inquiétait réellement beaucoup pour lui.

Il lui répondit que tout allez bien et qu'il révisait ce qui le fit rigoler.

"Aomine qui révise, il a vraiment changé, je n'arrête pas de penser à lui, il me manque beaucoup, j'aimerais qu'il soit-la avec moi." Pensa Kagami en regardant la télé.

Après avoir regardé tous les matchs il alla préparer le repas du soir pour lui et son père. La seule chose de bien dans cette histoire et qu'il passe du temps avec son père, il lui avait manqué. Son père l'embêter de temps en temps sur la personne qu'il aime, il ne lui avait rien dit de plus depuis le repas avec Aomine.

Ce soir, il préparait des pâtes à la carbonara, son père mettait la table pendant que lui cuisiner. Kagami en cuisinant pensé encore de son rival, il se demandait s'il pouvait le revoir bientôt, comme la rentrée approche, il ne pourra pas le voir.

" Est si je ne le revoyais plus ? Est si son père l'envoyait chez sa mère ? Je sais qu'elle habite assez loin d'ici. Je ne veux même pas imagine ne plus le revoir ça serait horrible" Pensa Kagami en finissant son plat.

Ils s'installèrent à table et mangèrent en silence, Kagami n'avait pas près faim alors il termina vite son repas. Il débarrassa sa place et lava ses couverts et il retourna au salon pour demandai à son père :

\- Ça ne te dérange pas si tu débarrasses le reste ? Je suis fatigué, je vais aller me couchait. Demanda Kagami avec un faible sourire.

\- Oui, mais il est que 20h. S'exclama son père surpris.

\- Je sais, je sais, mais je suis vraiment fatigué. Ajouta Kagami.

\- Bon bah va te coucher alors, je m'occupe du reste. Bonne nuit mon fils. Répondit son père.

Kagami alla dans sa chambre, il se déshabilla, puis il se mis dans son lit et depuis une semaine il dort du côté ou dormait Aomine. Etant fatigué il s'endormis vite, ses rêves était comme toujours rempli d'Aomine, il avait déjà fais quelque rêve érotique dont il avait honte.

Kagami fut réveillé par la sonnerie de son téléphone, il regarda l'heure, il était 22h.

\- Qui peut bien appeler a une heure pareille? Marmonna Kagami à moitié endormi.

\- Allô, oui c'est moi, pourquoi tu m'appelle à une heure pareille? QUOI? NON c'est pas vrai... S'exclama Kagami au téléphone.

Voila c'est la fin de ce Chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plût, la suite bientôt!


	5. Chapitre 5 : Obstacle tenace

Voici la suite de cette fiction en espérant qu'elle vous plaira! Merci pour tout vos commentaire sa me fais beaucoup plaisir d'avoir vos avis.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre V:

Kagami se précipita en dehors du lit, il s'habilla et sorti de sa chambre pour courir vers la porte d'entrée. Son père était toujour dans le salon quand son fils sorti précipitament de sa chambre, il lui demanda ce qu'il n'allait pas, mais il ne lui répondit rien, il se contenta de sortir de l'appartement. Kagami courut dans la rue pour rejoindre la gare, il se repassait la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir au téléphone, il n'en revenait pas que ce soit réellement arriver. Il arriva à la gare, il se dirigea au quai désiré, il entra dans le train et reprit son souffle après avoir couru aussi vite. Le train démarra, Kagami alla s'asseoir à une place vide et essaya de se calmer malgré la situation, il y avait 15 minutes de trajet, ce qui n'était pas très long, mais interminable pour Kagami.

Le train s'arrêta à destination, Kagami sorti rapidement du train pour courir vers la sortie. Arriver dehors il se remit à courir le plus vite possible, il pouvait voir l'endroit où il allait au loin se qui le fit accélérer. Il entra dans le bâtiment est tout de suite à l'accueil pour avoir des informations, la secrétaire lui dit d'aller aux 2e étapes chambres 203 ce qu'il fit, arrivé dans le couloir du deuxième étage il aperçut une personne qu'il reconnaissait il se précipita vers elle.

\- Momoi, que c'est-il passé ? Demanda Kagami en ce rapprochant d'elle.

\- Kagami. Répondit-elle simplement en se précipitant dans ses bras.

\- Dit moi s'il va bien Momoi. Demanda Kagami en la serrant dans ses bras.

\- Il va bien, il dort encore. C'est l'hôpital qui m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il était là, apparemment il s'est disputé avec son père, il a voulu parti mais son père à essayer de le retenir et à ce moment la Aomine est tomber dans les escaliers. Il s'est cogné la tête, quand son père à vue qu'il ne réagissait pas il a appelé le SAMU. Expliqua Momoi en sanglotant dans ses bras.

\- Il n'a rien de grave alors ? Demanda Kagami paniqué.

\- Non il a juste le bras cassé et une bosse à la tête, selon le médecin il a eu de la chance de ne pas alors eut plus de blessure que ça. Ajouta-t-elle en ce calment un peu.

\- Je peux aller le voir ? Demanda Kagami avec espoir.

\- Oui tu peux, je vais rentrer, je reviendrai dans l'après-midi. Expliqua Momoi en partant.

\- Ok je T'appelle s'il y a un problème, bonne nuit Momoi. Répondu Kagami en lui fessant signe de la main.

Kagami entra dans la chambre il referma la porte et il constata que le père de Aomine n'était pas là, ce qui ne le surprenait pas. Il assit à côté du lit, il le regarda dormir il semblait allez bien, ce qui le soulagea. Il prit sa main et la serra, il caressa ses cheveux, Kagami sourit en le voyant ce détendre est sourire comme un gamin. Il regarda son bras qui était bandé, il constata qu'il avait bien une bosse sur la tête. Il s'était tellement inquiété après le coup de fil de Momoi :

Flash-Back :

\- Allô, oui c'est moi, pourquoi tu m'appelles à une heure pareille ? QUOI ? Non ce n'est pas vrai… S'exclama Kagami.

\- Si je suis sérieux Aomine est à l'hôpital, il… Il… Tu peux venir Kagami ? Demanda Momoi en sanglotant.

\- Oui j'arrive tout de suite. Répondit-il en sortant du lit.

\- Ok je t'attends devant sa chambre. Ajouta Momoi avant de raccrocher.

Fin du Flash-Back.

_" Aomine, après ce qu'il vient de passer c'est hors de question que tu retournes chez ton père. Je ne veux pas te perde Aomine. Il a fallu que tu ailles à l'hôpital pour qu'on se retrouve, tu m'as tellement manqué."_ Pensa Kagami en posant son front sur celui de Aomine.

Kagami embrassa son front, il posa ensuite sa tête sur son torse pour entendre son coeur battre dans sa poitrine. Son coeur battait calmement ce qui signifie que tout allait bien, il ferma un instant les yeux et sens rendre compte il s'endormit comme cela sa tête poser sur sa poitrine.

Quand Aomine se réveilla et il constata qu'il était dans un lit d'hôpital, soudain il entendit une respiration régulière. Il baissa les yeux et il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Kagami qui dormait sur son torse, il sourit tendrement à cette vue. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux mais il retira sa main en le voyant bouger et il marmonna :

\- Aomine. Marmonna Kagami dans son sommeil.

Aomine rougit fortement en l'entendant l'appeler de cette façon, il n'en revenait pas que Kagami soit là, il était tellement heureux de le voir même s'il était à l'hôpital.

_" Qui t'a prévenu ? Sûrement pas mon père, il n'aurait pas fait sa, c'est probablement Satsuki, elle à pas du s'en empêcher. Fin bon je la remercierai plus tard. Il m'a tellement manqué, dit que je suis tombé amoureux de lui, en plus c'est un mec. "_ Pensa Aomine.

Soudain Kagami bougea plus, il s'étira légèrement et se frotta les yeux, Aomine se racla la gorge pour lui rappeler qu'il était là. Kagami se relava et le regarda en rougissant.

\- Alors bien dormi ? Je vois que mon torse est confortable. Se moqua-t-il.

\- Dit celui qui a dormi un mois sur mon torse. Répondit Kagami en rigolant.

\- Rhô ça va hein, je n'y peux rien quand je dors avec quelqu'un je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le coller, j'ai besoin de sentir de la chaleur. Et toi tu as beaucoup de chaleur je n'y peux rien. Dit-il en rougissant.

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire, ça faisait du bien de se retrouver après une semaine sens se voir, mais ça, ils ne le diront pas à haute voix. Ils reprirent leurs sérieux, Kagami était toujour inquiet pour Aomine ce que fit celui-ci.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Kagami tout va bien. Le rassura-t-il en souriant.

\- Tu es tombé dans les escaliers Aho, c'est lui qui t'a poussé ? Demanda Kagami inquiet et en colère.

\- Non quand j'ai voulu descendre les escaliers il m'a rattrapé je me suis retourné vers lui et j'ai perdu l'équilibre. Expliqua Aomine.

\- À ok, mais quand même c'est à cause de lui que tu es tombé, je ne veux pas que tu y retournes, c'est trop dangereux. S'exclama Kagami en ce rapprochant un peu de lui.

\- Je sais mais tu sais je n'ai pas trop le choix, c'est mon père je ne peux pas lui désobéir. J'aimerais partir mais je ne suis pas majeur je dois rester avec lui jusqu'à mes 18 ans. Expliqua Aomine en souriant tristement.

\- Mais il te met en danger la, tu n'as qu'à te faire émanciper comme ça, tu pourras partir de chez ce fou. S'exclama à nouveau Kagami.

Aomine ne répondit rien, il réfléchit à la question puis il répondit :

\- Peut-être, mais il ne donnera pas son accord et ma mère bah elle sans fou, alors je pense que c'est mort. Se justifia-t-il.

Kagami se tut n'ayant plus idées pour le sortir de cette situation, Aomine le fut alors il posa sa main sur son épaule est lui dit :

\- Arrête Kagami, j'aurai 18 ans dans 3 mois, j'attendrai et quand j'aurai 18 ans je partirai. Dit-il en lui souriant.

\- Mais, mais il aura le temps de te frapper pendant ses 3 mois, c'est hors de question. S'exclama Kagami.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je lui obéirai et je ne sécherai pas. Allez parlons d'autre chose. Répondit-il.

Ils parlèrent donc d'autre chose, de leurs semaines, de la journée basket passé seule sans l'autre, puis des révisions de Aomine qui fit rire Kagami. Pendant qu'ils parlaient, Kagami, c'était assis sur le lit, au grand bonheur de Aomine, ils arrêtèrent soudainement de parler pour se regarder dans les yeux. Leurs regards devaient de plus intense, Aomine posa sa main sur la joue de Kagami, il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait mais il avait très envie de l'embrasser et Kagami ne semblait le vouloir aussi. Aomine tira Kagami vers lui, mais la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit alors il se décolla l'un de l'autre et Kagami se remit sur la chaise. Ils regardèrent qui avait osé les interrompre, Kagami se leva brusquement pour dire :

\- Vous, que faite vous la ? Demanda Kagami énerver.

\- C'est interdit de venir voir son fils à l'hôpital ? Et c'est plutôt à moi de te demander ce que tu fais la ? Demanda le père de Aomine d'un ton froid.

Kagami allait lui répondre, mais Aomine l'interrompu pour dire :

\- C'est bon Kagami, laisse ça va, calme-toi. Dit-il pour le calmer.

Kagami se calma tout de suite, le père de Aomine le regarda d'un œil noir, puis il annonça :

\- Bon, j'ai parlé au médecin, il t'autorise à rentrer, mais il veut d'abord s'assurer que ton bras va bien, alors tu resteras là, l'après-midi. Tu rentras seule, je dois faire quelque chose cette après-midi alors je ne pourrais pas te ramener. Et si je ne te vois pas à la maison en rentrant le soir ça ira très mal alors rentre bien. Et toi mon garçon je veux que tu sortes de cette chambre, je ne veux plus te voir avec mon fils. S'exclama-t-il en le regardant.

Aomine retenu Kagami qui voulait s'y opposer, il le regarda surpris mais ne dit rien en voyant le regard triste de Aomine. Kagami se tourna vers Aomine il le regarda quelque minute puis il prit sa main pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne le laissera pas tomber, Aomine lu sourit puis il lui fit signe de partir. Le rouge sorti de la chambre non-sens regret, il partait vers la gare pour rentrer chez lui, arrivait chez lui il relâcha toute la tristesse qu'il avait accumulé. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre et se laissa aller, il se coucha dans son lit et laissa les larmes coulées. Soudain il entendit son père rentré dans l'appartement et qui l'appelait, il sortit de la chambre pour aller le voir.

\- Oui je sais la. Répondit Kagami faiblement.

\- Mais ou étais-tu passé ? Tu n'as pas dormi ici, ou étais-tu ? Demanda son père inquiet en voyant sa tête.

\- J'étais à l'hôpital. Répondit-il simplement.

Son père lui demanda pourquoi il était là-bas, il lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé, sauf le moment ou Aomine a voulu l'embrasser, son père n'en revenait pas mais Aomine avait raison son fils ne pouvait rien faire appart attendre qu'il est ses 18 ans.

\- Tu as mangé ? Il est déjà 13 h 30. Demanda son père inquiet.

Kagami lui fit non de la tête, alors son père décida de l'emmener au burger pour qu'il reprenne des forces, Kagami ne parlait pas beaucoup, trop préoccuper a pensé à Aomine et ce moment de rapprochement.

_"Pourquoi il a fais sa ? On aurait vraiment dit qu'il voulait m'embrasser, est-ce qu'il serait… Non c'est impossible Aomine n'est pas gay, il ne peut pas être amoureux de moi. J'espère que tout va bien aller et que son père ne lui fera pas de mal. "_ Pensa Kagami en mangeant son 3e hamburger

\- Est-ce que c'est la fille que tu aimes qui te met dans cet état ou ce qui arrive à Aomine ? Demanda son père inquiet de lui voir manger peu.

\- Les deux. Répondit-il simplement.

\- Rha ne t'inquiète pas pour Aomine il est fort, il va s'en sortir et pour la fille que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il curieux.

\- Rien justement, c'est ça le problème il ne s'est rien passé. Expliqua Kagami tristement.

\- Tu lui as demandé pour sortir avec toi ? Demanda son père très curieux.

\- Non ça ne va pas, je ne suis pas fou quand même. S'exclama Kagami en s'étouffant à moitié.

\- Bah si tu ne lui demandas pas tu ne seras pas si elle t'aime, Taiga. Expliqua son père.

\- Je sais qu'elle ne m'aime pas, oublie ça papa, mange. Répondit-il en mangeant un nouveau hamburger.

\- Ok ok j'arrête mais tu devrais lui dire ou tu le regretteras toute ta vie. Ajouta son père.

Kagami ne répondit rien et se contenta de finir ses hamburgers, après avoir fini de manger ils décidèrent d'aller marcher en ville au lieu de rentrée chez eux. Son père essayé de lui changer les idées mais c'était peine perdu Aomine hantés ses pensées, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à lui.

_" Comment je pourrais lui dire que je l'aime ? C'est impossible qu'il ressente la même chose, il n'est pas gay. Il n'arrête pas de dire qu'il aime les filles aux gros nichons, je ne peux pas lui dire il va me rejetait et s'éloigner de moi c'est sûr. Autant abandonner, il ne m'aime pas j'en suis sûr. "_ Pensa Kagami en marchant au côté de son père.

Ils rentrèrent chez eux vers 17 heures après avoir marché toute l'après-midi, ils avaient fait une partie de basket au terrain de basket, là où il avait vu Aomine et que tout ça avait commencé. Après leur parti de basket qui dura une heure, ils sont marchaient jusqu'au centre commercial pour faire quelque achat, puis ils décidèrent de rentrer, donc ils étaient arrivés à 17 h 30 chez eux. Kagami retourna tout de suite dans sa chambre, ou il décida de faire ses devoirs qu'il n'avait pas encore faits, il avait 3 devoirs à faire, un en anglais, un en mathématique et le dernier en science. Mais après une heure de devoirs Kagami pensés encore à son rival, il regarda son téléphone il n'avait aucun message, il supposa que son père lui avait pris son téléphone pour qu'il ne lui parle pas.

Son père l'appela pour manger, il se leva et alla dans le salon pour s'installer à table. Son père avait fait cuire des pâtes, la seule chose qu'il arrivait à faire correctement, il mangea en silence puis il débarrassa la table et fit la vaisselle, il retourna ensuite dans sa chambre sens dire un mot à son père. Il était 20 heures quand il fini totalement ses devoirs ainsi que ses révisions, il prit une douche rapidement et alla se coucher.

On toqua à la porte vers 23 heures, Kagami sorti précipitament pour aller ouvrit et éviter de réveiller son père, il ne prit pas la peine de mettre son t-shirt et alla dans le couloir pour ouvrir, il écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la personne.

\- Aomi… Commença-t-il à dire mais fut interrompu par les lèvres de Aomine.

_**Lemon :**_

Il n'en revenait pas Aomine l'embrassait, un baiser rempli de passion et de désirs, il participa au baiser, Aomine demanda accès à l'intérieur de la bouche de Kagami qui accepta en entrouvrant la bouche pour laisser entré la langue de Aomine, une danse sensuelle entre leurs deux langues débuta. Kagami ne comprenait pas pourquoi Aomine l'embrassait mais il ne pouvait pas le repousser il aimait ce contact avec son corps et il embrassait divinement bien. Alors il décida de ne pas réfléchir et de se laisser aller au plaisir, qu'il ressentait dans son entrejambe, il frissonna en sentant les mains de Aomine se poser sur son ventre et de commencer à le caresser tout en l'embrassant. Kagami posa ses mains dans le cou de Aomine pour le rapprocher de lui, leur baiser devenait de plus en plus fougueux, entre-temps Aomine l'avait plaqué au mur.

Kagami avait la respiration lourde, Aomine l'embrassait de par tout, dans le cou, sur la joue, sur la clavicule, il descendait de plus en plus bas, Kagami essayer de retenir ses gémissements sous les douces caresses d'Aomine.

Aomine continua ses caresses en le poussant vers la chambre de Kagami, arrivé dans ceci il me posa délicatement sur le lit. Il enleva son t-shirt pour ensuite retourner contre son corps pour l'embrasser fougueusement, il descendit plus bas et mordilla son téton puis le suça, Kagami gémis ce qui fit sourire Aomine qui descendit encore plus bas pour lécher son ventre. Aomine remarqua la bosse qui c'était formait dans le boxer de Kagami, il posa sa main dessus ce qui fit gémir Kagami, il enleva le boxer pour libérer le sexe durci de son rival. Il commença par lécher son gland puis le suça légèrement, voyant que cela fait énormément de bien a Kagami il continua en le prenant en bouche pour faire de long va et vient.

\- D-daiki. Murmura Kagami en gémissant.

Aomine fut surpris de l'entendre l'appeler par son prénom mais il se reprit vite et continua de le sucer et de le lécher, Kagami avait les yeux fermait pour mieux profité de ce plaisir qu'il lui procurer. Sentant qu'il allait jouir il le fit comprendre à Aomine qui s'arrêta, il se releva et embrassa Kagami avec tendresse, Kagami reprit son souffle et décida de le remercier en lui fessant la même chose. Il changea leur position et se positionna au-dessus de lui, il l'embrassa tout d'abord dans le cou puis il descendit jusqu'au téton pour les lécher, ensuite il enleva le pantalon et son boxer pour commencer à lui faire subir le même traitement. Il le prit en bouche et fit aussi de long va et vient, Aomine le stoppa en sentant qu'il allait jouir, ils reprirent leur position de début ou Aomine commença à le préparer, il entra un premier doigt, Kagami se contracta sous le coup de la douleur. Il fit entré un deuxième doigt suivit du troisième, il fit des mouvements de cisaillement pour le préparer, en sentant qu'il était bien préparer il enleva ses doigts ce qui fit grogner de mécontentement Kagami. Il se plaça entre ses jambes et le pénétra doucement, arriver à l'intérieur il se stoppa pour le laisser s'y habituer. Soudainement Kagami bougea ses hanches pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait bouger, Aomine s'exécuta et bougea, il toucha la prostate de Kagami qui le fit gémir fortement, il continua de bouger en touchant à chaque fois sa prostate. Leurs gémissements devenaient de plus en plus fort et leurs mouvements de plus en plus bestiaux.

\- T-taiga… Murmura Aomine en touchant de nouveau sa prostate.

Sentant la jouissance arriver il prit son sexe en main et fit de long mouvement de va-et-vient, puis ils jouirent en même temps, Kagami sur leurs deux torses, Aomine a l'intérieur de Kagami. Ils reprirent leurs souffles après autant de plaisir, Aomine sortait de Kagami est se plaça à côté de lui, il le prit dans ses bras.

Fin du Lemon.

Soudainement le portable de Aomine vibra, il le prit et écarquilla les yeux en voyant que c'était un message de son père.

Un nouveau message :

De : Papa.

Objet :

Message : Ou et tu ? Je viens de rentrer et tu n'es pas là, alors si tu n'es pas rentré d'ici 20 minutes ça va mal allait pour toi, si tu n'es pas là dans 20 minutes je me rends tout de suite chez ce Kagami et je te promets pas qu'il aille bien quand je partirai. Alors rentre tout de suite.

\- Merde, je dois rentrer tout de suite. Je suis désolé Kagami je n'aurai pas dû venir, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je dois partir. S'exclama Aomine en se rhabillant.

Kagami le regarda surpris puis il lui prit le bras pour le retenir, Aomine le regarda à son tour surpris :

\- Attend, je enfin je veux dire….je. Essaya Kagami de dire.

Aomine le stoppa, et lui dit :

\- Non Kagami, ne dit rien, ça serai encore plus dur, oublie ce qu'il vient de se passer je n'aurai pas dû venir ça va être encore plus difficile pour toi, je suis vraiment désolé Kagami. Je dois rentrer ou sinon il viendra chez toi et qui sait ce qu'il fera. Il ne faut pas qu'on se revoie il te fera du mal sinon, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive du mal alors je dois éviter de venir ici. Expliqua Aomine en collant leur front.

Avant que Kagami puisse lui répondre Aomine était déjà sorti de la chambre et de l'appartement. Il se recroquevilla dans son lit et essaya de retenir les larmes qui voulaient couler, puis il s'endormit en pensant à ce qu'il venait d'arriver en espérant que tout sa était en mauvais rêve.

Voila la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plus. la suite bientôt.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Retrouvaille mouvementé

Chapitre VI :

Côté Aomine :

Aomine courait le plus vite possible pour rentrer chez lui, il venait de partir de chez son rival Kagami, Aomine venait de faire une énorme erreur. Il accéléra le rythme en apercevant l'appartement de son père, arriver devant l'immeuble il entra et se dirigea vers l'appartement. Il respira puis entra, son père était assis sur le canapé, quand il le fit il se leva et le gifla.

\- La prochaine fois écoute-moi, quand je te dis tu rentres, tu rentres. Bon va te coucher. Ordonna son père en retournant sur le canapé.

Aomine se dirigea vers sa chambre sens dire un mot, arriver dans ceci il se coucha directement dans son lit sens prendre la peine de se changer ou de se doucher. Aomine regarda le plafond le trouvant soudainement intéressant, il ferma les yeux en essayant de dormir mais c'était peine perdue il pensait trop à Kagami.

_" Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris d'aller le voir, je n'aurai pas dû, ça va être encore plus dur pour nous deux. En lui disant d'oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer, Kagami se dira que je pense que c'était une erreur alors il m'oubliera plus facilement. Ça sera plus facile pour lui, mais le problème c'est que je ne pense pas que c'était une erreur, est-ce qu'il m'aime aussi ? Non c'est impossible même s'il est gay ça ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'il m'aime. Rha tout sa me gonfle, pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux de lui ? Ce qu'on vient de faire je veux le faire à nouveau, mais c'est impossible. "_ Pensa Aomine en fixant toujours le plafond.

Il réussit tout de même à s'endormir au bout d'une heure de réflexion sur ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Cela va faire deux jours qu'il n'avait pas donné de nouvelle, Kagami lui avait probablement envoyé des messages, mais son père lui avait pris son téléphone. Cela arranger Aomine qui n'avait aucune envie de s'expliquer avec Kagami qui devait lui en vouloir énormément. Aomine venait de passer ses deux jours dans sa chambre en reprenant son retard sur ses devoirs et sur ses révisions, il n'en pouvait plus, Kagami lui manquait énormément, il n'avait qu'une seule envie le rejoindre et lui dire qu'il l'aime.

Aomine ce leva ce deuxième jour, il alla prendre une douche, puis il alla prendre un petit-déjeuner. Il était 10 h 30 quand son père sorti de sa chambre, il se dirigea tout de suite dans la salle de bains sens adressait la parole à son fils. Aomine retourna dans sa chambre pour continuer ses révisions des plus ennuyante, soudain son père entra dans sa chambre et lui annonça :

\- Daiki, je vais devoir m'absenter toute la journée, je rentrerai ce soir pour le dîner. Alors interdictions de sortir, je te veux à la maison quand je rentrerai. J'ai été clair ? Demanda son père.

\- Oui papa, très clair. Passe une bonne journée. Répondit son fils en ce concentrant sur ses devoirs.

Son père sorti de la chambre, le laissant seul, son père avait toujours été comme sa, à lui donner des ordres, à l'interdire de sortir ou de jouer au basket alors qu'il devait réviser. En grandissant ça avait empiré, il lui criait dessus quand il ramènait une mauvaise note ou quand il apprenait qu'il avait séché. Quand sa mère est partie après leurs divorces, son père c'était un peu calmer mais quand il a vu son bulletin il avait craqué à nouveau.

Aomine fit ses devoirs, puis en voyant qu'il était déjà 12 heures, il alla se faire un manger, ou du moins essayer sans cramer la cuisine. Il retourna dans sa chambre après avoir mangé, il fit un exercice de mathématique, puis il s'arrêta pour se reposer et penser à une certaine personne.

"_ Il me manque, ça me saoule, il doit me détester maintenant, Rha arrête de dire des bêtises, c'est moi qui les voulus, j'ai voulu qu'il me déteste pour plus facilement m'oublier. Je suis trop bête, si seulement tout sa n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Il faut que je me change les idées et si j'allais au terrain pour jouer un peu ? Si je rentre dans l'après-midi ça devrait aller."_ Pensa Aomine.

Il se leva et mit sa tenue de sport, il sortit de l'appartement pour se diriger vers le terrain qui se trouve à côté de chez lui. Arriver à destination, il s'échauffa puis commença à jouer. Après une heure à jouer il fit une pause, il prit la bouteille d'eau et la vida, soudain une voix l'interpella, il se retourna et reconnu tout de suite de qui il s'agissait.

Côté Kagami :

Kagami se réveilla péniblement il avait encore mal dormi, cela faisait deux jours que Aomine ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelle. Il se leva et alla se doucher, après une bonne douche il alla se préparer un petit-déjeuner, pour lui et son père. Celui-ci était sur le canapé en train de regarder la télé, son père lui avait posé beaucoup de question du pourquoi il n'allait pas bien, il lui avait dit que tout aller bien qu'il était juste un peu fatigué.

Après avoir déjeuner il retourna dans sa chambre pour faire les derniers devoirs qu'il avait à faire, mais il n'arrivait pas à ce concentrait, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Aomine.

_" Il m'a dit d'oublier ce qu'on avait fait, est-ce qu'il regrette ? Est-ce qu'il pense que c'était une erreur ? Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il m'a dit, quand il l'a dit sa voix tremblait et il semblait triste. Est-ce que Aomine aurait dit ça pour que je le déteste et que je m'éloigne ? Non si c'est le cas ça voudrait dire qu'il m'aime, mais ça, c'est impossible il n'est pas gay. Je ne sais plus quoi penser, je suis totalement perdu, mais je suis sûr que ce n'était pas une erreur, on le voulait toutes les deux. Rha arrête d'y penser et concentre toi sur t'est devoir. "_ Pensa Kagami en ce secouant la tête.

Après plus heure de révision et de devoirs, il s'arrêta et alla regarder la télé avec son père. Kagami n'arrivait pas à suivre ce qu'il se passait dans l'émission il était trop occupé à penser à Aomine.

_" Ça me saoule, il me manque, alors que ça fait que deux jours qu'on ne fait pas vu, j'ai bien essayé de lui parler par message mais il ne m'a pas répondu, son père a probablement pris son portable. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui se passe, il faut que je lui demande des explications. "_ Pensa Kagami en ce levant soudainement.

Il se dirigea vers le couloir pour sortir, son père lui demanda ou il allait, il lui répondit qu'il allait se balader un peu. Arrivé dehors il se dirigea tout de suite chez Aomine, en espérant que son père ne sera pas là, il courut pour arriver plus vite. Il se trouvait à présent devant la porte de chez Aomine, il toqua et attendit qu'on lui ouvre, mais personne ne lui ouvrit, il attendit encore quelque minute puis comprit qu'il n'y avait personne.

_" Ou peut-il être ? Son père l'interdit de sortir, j'espère qu'il n'est pas à l'hôpital. Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à aller le chercher, il ne doit pas être loin. "_ Pensa Kagami en sortant de l'immeuble.

Il chercha dans tous les endroits ou pourrait se trouver son rival, mais il ne le trouva pas. Il commença a désespérer, il allait rentré chez lui quand il remarqua un terrain de basket juste en face de lui. Il se dirigea vers ledit terrain, il s'arrêta soudainement en voyant son rival en train de jouer, son cœur s'affola, il se rapprocha doucement sans se faire remarquer. Puis il le regarda jouer en attendant qu'il s'arrête ce qu'il fit au bout de 10 minutes, Aomine ne le remarqua alors il se décida à l'appeler.

\- Ahomine. Dit-il simplement.

Aomine se retourna pour le regarder surprit, Kagami ce rapprocha de lui sens dire un mot, ce qui paniqua Aomine qui pensait ce prendre un coup de poing. Il ferma les yeux en attendant le coup arriver, mais rien arriva, il ouvrit les yeux et les écarquilla en voyant Kagami le prendre dans ses bras. Il se laissa faire, il ferma les yeux pour profiter de ce moment qui n'allait probablement pas durer, Kagami fit par le lâcher, il le regarda sens rien dire. Quand Aomine alla parler Kagami lui prit le bras et le traîna en dehors du terrain pour continuer à marcher sans lui adressait la parole.

\- Oh Kagami, tu m'emmènes ou la ? Hé répond moi, Kagami. S'exclama Aomine sens avoir de réponse.

Soudain il reconnut au loin l'immeuble ou vivait son rival, Kagami le fit entrai dans son appartement et ce dirigea tout de suite dans sa chambre, Aomine paniqua en se sentant tirait en avant dans la chambre, Kagami le poussa et lui tourna le dos pour se calmer.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Kagami ? Demanda Aomine surpris de sa réaction.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de dire sa, tu me dis d'oublier ce qu'il s'est passé, tu te barres en me laissant tout seul comme un con et tu ne donnes pas de nouvelle même si je pense que ton père ta prise ton tel, mais merde tu commences à me les briser la. Alors tu as intérêt à me donner des explications sinon je ne te laisse plus partir. S'exclama Kagami énervé.

Aomine en resta bouchée bée, il ne s'attendait pas à l'entendre dire tout ça, ça l'avait plus blessé qu'il ne le pensait. Aomine souffla pour lui répondre :

\- Calme-toi Kagami… Commença-t-il à dire mais il fut interrompu par Kagami.

\- Que je me calme ? Ça, c'est impossible, tu viens ici, tu m'embrasses, on couche ensemble et ensuite tu me dis d'oublier tout ce qu'il venait de ce passé comme si c'était une erreur. Sa passe pas, tu ne me feras pas croire que c'était une erreur je ne te crois pas alors dit moi ce qu'il t'a pris de faire sa. S'exclama-t-il à nouveau.

Aomine écarquilla les yeux en voyant une larme coulée le long de la joue de Kagami, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux Kagami pleurait, il pleurait à cause de lui. Aomine se rapprocha de lui et posa sa main sur son bras mais Kagami le repoussa :

\- Non ne me touche pas. S'écria-t-il.

\- Kagami. Dit-il simplement en le prenant dans ses bras.

Kagami arrêta tout de suite de pleurer, Aomine caressait tout doucement son dos pour le calmer, puis il se décolla un peu pour prendre son menton entre ses mains et l'embrasser tendrement. Kagami participa au baiser, Aomine posa ses mains sur sa nuque et continua de l'embrasser puis il stoppa le baiser pour le regarder dans les yeux et lui dire :

\- Kagami, si je t'est dit ça c'est pour que tu penses que c'était une erreur, je voulais que tu m'oublies car à cause de mon père sa serait difficile de se voir et de rester ensemble alors je t'est fait croire que je pensais que c'était une erreur. Excuse-moi je n'aurai pas dû faire sa. Expliqua Aomine en rougissant.

\- Alors, tu ne pensais pas que c'était une erreur ? Demanda Kagami incertain.

_** Lemon**_

Aomine lui fit oui de la tête, Kagami sourit et retourna l'embrasser plus sauvagement que le premier baiser. Aomine y participa volontiers, il n'attendait que sa depuis deux jours, il poussa Kagami contre le mur pour aller embrasser son cou et lui faire un léger suçon. Il continua sa descente en le léchant et l'embrassant de partout, sous les gémissements de Kagami il décida d'aller continuer dans le lit, il le déposa sur celui-ci et continua sa descente. Il retira leurs deux t-shirts pour ensuite se frotter à son torse, Aomine lécha le ventre nu de son amant et joua avec son nombril, Kagami essayait de retenir ses gémissements mais c'était peine perdue. Aomine allait enlever leurs pantalons quand on entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, ils restèrent immobiles en attendant la suite puis ils entendirent :

\- Taiga ? Tu es là ? Demanda une voix.

\- Oui je suis dans la chambre, je vais me reposer. Répondit Kagami ce qui fit rire Aomine qui lui chuchota :

\- Tu te reposeras après que je t'est pris. Chuchota Aomine.

Il retourna entre ses jambes pour enlever son pantalon et poser sa main sur la bosse qu'il y avait dans le boxer, Kagami retenu un gémissement en sachant que son père était là.

\- D'accord je te laisse, je vais prendre une douche et après je pense que j'irai regarder la télé, tu n'auras qu'à me rejoindre quand tu seras réveillé. Répondit son père.

Aomine enleva le boxer de Kagami et lécha son gland qui fit gémir Kagami qui le fusilla du regard.

\- Tout va bien Taiga ? Demanda son père inquiet.

\- O-oui ça va, va prendre ta douche. Répondit difficilement Kagami en retenant de gémir quand Aomine lécha de tout son long son sexe.

\- Ok, a toute. Répondit son père en partant vers la salle de bains.

\- Ça ne va pas non ? Tu voulais qu'il rentre pour nous voir comme ça idiot. AH. S'exclama Kagami et en gémissant quand Aomine prit en bouche son sexe.

Aomine fit de long va et vient et caressa les bourses de son amant qui ce retenait de gémir, Aomine accéléra le rythme pour le faire gémir encore plus fort. Sentant la jouissance arriver Kagami retenu Aomine en posant sa main sur sa tête et la serrant. Aomine se releva et alla l'embrassait, puis il décida de le préparer, il entra deux doigts d'un coup ce qui fit gémir Kagami, il fit des mouvements de va-et-vient puis entra un troisième doigt pour faire des mouvements de cisaillement.

\- D-daiki. Gémit Kagami en bougeant son bassin.

Aomine fut surpris de l'entendre l'appeler par son prénom, il retira ses doigts et le pénétra doucement, il gémit de plaisir en rentrant en lui. Kagami se cambra sous le coup mais le plaisir arriva vite quand Aomine toucha sa prostate, Aomine bougea de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus profondément en lui pour le faire gémir de plaisir. Kagami essayait de se retenir en se mordant la lèvre intérieure, il posa ses mains dans son dos et le griffa légèrement, Aomine accéléra ses mouvements en sentant le plaisir grandir.

\- T-taiga. Gémit-il en sentant une vague de plaisir monté en lui.

Il prit le sexe de Kagami est fit de long va et vient au même rythme que ses mouvements de hanches, leurs gémissements se faisait de plus en plus fort et leurs mouvements de plus en plus bestiale. Puis Aomine mordra le cou de Kagami en jouissant en lui suivit de celui-ci qui jouit entre leurs deux torses. Aomine sorti de Kagami pour s'allonger à côté de lui et le prendre dans ses bras, il lui caressa le dos puis il lui dit :

_**Fin du lemon**_

\- Je t'aime Taiga. Ajouta-t-il en rougissant.

Kagami le regarda très surprit, puis il sourit et colla son front contre celui de son amant et répondit :

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Daiki. Répondit Kagami en rougissant.

Aomine lui sourit à son tour et l'embrassa tendrement, il le serra encore plus fort contre lui. Après quelques minutes de silence Kagami demanda :

\- On va faire quoi maintenant ? Ton père va encore s'énerver si tu restes ici. Demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Et bien, je vais rentrer et attendre mes 18 ans et après je lui dirai d'aller ce faire voir et venir chez toi… Si tu le veux, bien sûr. Expliqua Aomine en rougissant.

\- Oui bien sûr que je veux que tu restes ici, il faudra que tu restes tranquille pendant ces 3 mois d'attente, on ne pourra pas se voir souvent. Ajouta Kagami en souriant tristement.

\- Oui, il est 16 h 30 je dois rentrer avant que mon père rentre. J'aurai préféré rester la dans tes bras mais bon. Expliqua-t-il tristement.

\- Je comprends ne t'inquiète pas, faut juste faire attention que mon père n'est pas dans le salon. Répondit Kagami en rigolant légèrement.

Ils se rhabillèrent et Kagami regarda discrètement dans le salon, son père était en train de dormir sur le canapé, il soupira de soulagement, ils allèrent dans le couloir pour que Aomine puisse partir.

\- Je vais essayer de m'arranger pour récupérer mon portable, comme ça, on pourra se parler par message. Expliqua Aomine.

Aomine alla l'embrasser tendrement, ils s'embrassèrent pendant quelques minutes puis Aomine parti en l'embrassant sur la joue. Kagami lui fit signe en souriant, il retourna dans le salon pour réveiller son père, tout c'était arranger finalement.

Quand Aomine rentra chez lui son père n'était pas encore rentré ce qui le soulagea, il se dirigea directement dans sa chambre pour pouvoir se reposer et prendre une douche.

**_3 mois plus tard :_**

Aomine avait enfin 18 ans, il avait décidé avec Kagami d'attendre deux trois jours avant d'annoncer à son père qu'il partait habiter chez Kagami. Aomine se réveilla et se leva tout de suite, c'était aujourd'hui qu'il partait enfin chez son amant qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis 1 mois. Il prit une douche, s'habilla et alla attendre dans le salon le moment ou il l'annoncerait à son père.

Il regardait la télé dans le salon pendant que son père ranger dans la cuisine, soudain on toqua à la porte, son père alla ouvrir, Aomine entendit son père dire :

\- Je peux savoir ce que fait là morveux. S'exclama son père énervé.

\- Je suis venu chercher Daiki. Annonça Kagami.

Aomine sorti et alla les rejoindre, il se plaça à côté de son amant et annonça à son père :

\- Je vais habiter chez Taiga, j'ai déjà préparé mes affaires. Annonça Aomine en lui souriant.

\- Quoi ? C'est hors de question, tu restes ici. S'exclama son père énervé.

\- Tu n'as aucun droit de m'interdire de partir, j'ai 18 ans alors c'est à moi de décider ou je veux habiter, tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire et j'ai déjà demandé à maman si j'avais son autorisation elle m'a dit que je faisais ce que je voulais vue que j'avais 18 ans. Expliqua Aomine en emmenant Kagami dans sa chambre pour prendre ses affaires.

Son père était resté sens voix, il reprit ses esprits quand les deux adolescents retournèrent devant lui pour sortir, il prit son fils par le bras et lui dit :

\- Attend je n'est toujours pas dit oui, alors tu restes là. Ordonna son père.

\- Lâche-moi. S'exclama Aomine en essayant de se dégager.

Son père ne le lâcha pas pour autant, soudain il fut poussé en arrière et lâcha son fils sur le coup, Kagami venait de le pousser violemment en prenant Aomine par le bras et le tirait vers lui.

\- Il vous a dit de le lâcher, alors laissez le tranquille, il a pris sa décision, si vous avez un problème avec ça, mon père sera ravi de vous l'expliquer. Alors si vous voulez bien nous excusez nous partons. Vient Daiki mon père nous attend en bas avec sa voiture. Expliqua Kagami en sortant avec ses affaires.

Le père de Aomine les regarda surprit et les laissa partir sens savoir quoi dire, les deux garçons mirent les affaires de Aomine dans le coffre de la voiture et s'installèrent derrière.

\- Bon mon père c'est règles, mais ton père va se poser des questions, on ne peut pas seulement lui dire que je vais habiter avec toi en tant que "pote", ça ne passera pas, il va nous demander de lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Murmura Aomine à Kagami.

\- Je sais, on verra ça en rentrant. Répondit Kagami en murmurant.

Arriver chez "eux", ils installèrent ses affaires dans la chambre de Kagami sous le regard surpris de son père, après avoir tout ranger, ils retournèrent dans le salon ou ils retrouvèrent le père de Kagami assis sur le canapé et qui semblait les attendre.

\- Bon maintenant que tout et régler avec ton père, je veux tout savoir, pourquoi tu fais tout sa pour lui Taiga et pourquoi tu l'as invité à habiter avec toi. Ça ne peut pas être juste parce que vous êtes amis. Demanda son père curieux.

Les deux garçons s'installèrent en face de lui et se fixèrent pendant quelques minutes puis Kagami répondit :

\- C'est comment dire… Je ne sais pas comment le dire… Aide-moi toi au lieu de regarder le sol. S'exclama Kagami en le voyant baisser la tête.

\- Je suis comme toi, je ne sais pas quoi dire et arrête de me donner des coups de coude Taiga, ça fait mal. S'exclama Aomine lui aussi.

Le père de Kagami les regardait surpris, ne comprend pas ce qui se passait.

\- Bon, bon, ça va, vu qu'on n'arrive pas à lui dire, on a qu'à lui montrer. S'exclama joyeusement Aomine en se rapprochant de lui.

\- Ça ne va pas non, je préfère encore les long explica… Commença a dire Kagami mais fut interrompu par les lèvres de Aomine posé sur les siennes.

Il répondit tout de même au baiser sens prêter attention à son père qui les regardait plus que surpris, il se racla la gorge pour leur rappeler qu'il était encore la. Ils se séparèrent à contre coeur mais ils restaient comme même coller l'un à l'autre.

\- Bon soit vous vous embrassez juste comme ça pour rire soit vous êtes ensemble, je me trompe ? Demanda son père surpris.

\- Eu oui, on est ensemble, ça fait 3 mois qu'on est ensemble, j'aurai aimé te le dire plus tôt mais j'avais peur de ta réaction. Expliqua son fils inquiet.

\- Je vois et bien je dois avouer que ça me surprend mais bon si c'est ton choix je le respecte et tu as ma bénédiction pour vivre avec Aomine. Répondit son père pour le rassurer.

Ils parlèrent encore plusieurs heures, puis ils décidèrent de manger dehors au lieu de rester à la maison. Après avoir bien mangé ils rentrèrent pour aller ce coucher après une journée mouvementé en émotions, Kagami et Aomine se mirent au lit ou ils pouvaient enfin profiter de ce calme pour s'embrasser et se câliner.

\- Sa y et tout et terminer, tu peux enfin rester ici avec moi. S'exclama Kagami en se collant à son amant qui le serra dans ses bras.

\- Oui tu as raison, Je t'aime Taiga. Ajouta Aomine en l'embrassant sur le front.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Répondit Kagami en rougissant.

Après cela le père de Aomine avait tenté de le ramener mais le père de Kagami ne l'avait pas laissé faire et il l'avait fait sortir illico de chez Kagami et Aomine.

Voila la fin de cette fiction, j'espère que sa vous auras plût. Donnez vos avis par commentaire ou par message privée comme vous préférez ;).


End file.
